Independence
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki and Henry's children are growing up and Abbie is having some issues, will Vicki be able to help her before something tragic happens?
1. Chapter 1

Vicki and Henry's lives had been pretty normal but normal for them was well, abnormal to others. The kids grew up quickly, Vicki and Henry had lots of supernatural cases and things were just day to day as usual. Before they knew it, Abbie and Ward were soon to be sixteen, London was twelve and Matthew, who now referred to himself as Matt, was nine. London had her telekinesis, Ward still had remote viewing and Matt was well..Matt. He was a vampire but like Abbie, that was about it. Abbie and Matt had pretty much the same stubborn personality that Vicki had, two children who were so much alike it was scary. The Fiztroy's had their hands full on a daily basis. Vicki and Abbie butted heads quite often, not a huge shock. Ward usually rolled his eyes, walked away and joined Henry in his drawing room doing so on many occassions. Abbie was becoming independent but Vicki was not ready for her to be. Henry tried hard to convince Vicki she was only making things worse by limiting Abbie's activities.

"Vicki, you know you can't continue to do this. It's not like she can't protect herself. Besides, what were you doing at her age?" Henry asked one night after all of the children were in bed.

"Exactly my point," Vicki eyed him.

"Like mother like daughter, is that what you're saying?" Henry asked.

"I'm afraid it could be Henry and unlike her, I didn't have vampire abilities. She is a good kid but let's face it, she's stubborn as hell and if she wants something, she'll get it," Vicki snorted.

"Really..can't imagine where she gets that," Henry teased smiling widely as he did.

"Har dee har har, " Vicki hopped out of bed and headed for their small refrigerator they kept in their room. Pulling a beer out, she openend it up and slugged half of it back without taking a breath.

"Why are you drinking a beer this late?"

"Stressed.." she said heading back to bed. Henry scooted over, put the beer on the bedstand and pulled her close.

"I am a much better stress reliever than beer."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure that I want that to relieve my stress?" Vicki did her best..I'm-not-in-the-mood face, however, her body gave her away. Henry could smell her desire before the words even left her mouth. Sniffing the air, Henry grinned when she shifted uncomfortably knowing he was smelling "her".

"Stop that!' she teased as she batted him away.

"Okay, I'll just roll over and go to sleep," he feigned giving up. Vicki grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Now, now..not so hasty. I didn't exactly say no did I?"

"No..yes..?? Which is it?" Vicki got on her knees and pulled her nightie off leaving her only in her lace panties. Henry growled as he watched her slowly pull those off as well and drop them on the floor.

"What do you think..??" she asked. Henry kissed her firm belly his tongue flicking the inside of her navel immediately eliciting a groan from Vicki. Her hands went to his head running her fingers through his hair. Henry's fingers made their way to her panties, slipping them off with skill and growling upon the feel of her walls encasing his fingers with her wetness. Henry's mouth moved up to her now heaving chest taking one breast in his mouth and rolling her nipple around to bring it to a firm peak. Vicki's body was attuned to Henry's every move, his slick tongue working wonders at her breasts. His hand began to twirl her into a frenzy, using her own juices to make her slicker than she already was. Grinding against his hand, Vicki knew Henry was relentless in pleasing her, making sure she always got what she needed and then some. He lay her on her back and teased her opening with his tip, kissing her deeply as he did so. Vicki pulled her legs up into a better entrance position and Henry took the opportunity to dive into her, hard and fast with one smooth thrust. Vicki never tired of Henry's lovemaking and her body showed that with shuddering as he entered her. Sometimes he was hard and rough, sometimes soft and tender but always, he was considerate and that's what Vicki loved the most. Henry's movements inside of Vicki were slow and methodical at first, then, as he picked up pace, he ground into her bringing her closer to the edge. He bent to her breasts pulling them into his mouth as his now extended fangs grazed each one. Their bodies slapped in rhythm as Vicki edged closer to the abyss she sought. Nails grazing his back, legs wrapped around his waist, Vicki rode her wave of orgasmic pleasure over and over. Henry bent to drink from her at just the right moment letting the warm liquid run over his tongue and down his throat with a grunt of pleasure. Vicki spasmed and bucked underneath him, crying out loudly and thankful they had thick walls. Henry arched his back as he spilled inside of Vicki too, immersed completely in her body as deeply as it would take him in.

Collapsing on the bed, they were both spent and panting. Vicki turned to Henry, pecked him on the cheek and headed to the bathroom. Leaning up on one elbow, he stared after her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked. Vicki popped her head out.

"I'm cleaning up and then I'm going to work for a bit," she said as she stepped into the shower.

"Vicki! It's too late for work! It's after midnight."

"I'm well aware of what time it is, Henry," Vicki shot back. Making his way to the bathroom, Henry joined her in the shower.

"What? Again already?" Vicki asked with a grin. Henry stepped behind her to take her soapy hair in his hands. He massaged her scalp as he washed her hair breathing in her scent and knowing she was beginning to be turned on once more. Vicki closed her eyes as she leaned back, letting him continue his sensual hair washing. Soon, Vicki and Henry were once again joined in lovemaking. Henry had Vicki bent over in no time and entered her swiftly upon her request. His hands cupped her wet breasts as he teased each one. Vicki felt him make his way to her pulsing mound sighing when he began to roll her into another round of body rocking orgasms. Bending to bite her shoulder, Henry's last few thrusts sent them both over again and again. Vicki shuddered her last one out as Henry licked her wound and held her close. She turned to embrace him, the hot water from the shower running over them both. Once again, Vicki sighed this time in contentment. Henry certainly was the best stress reliever she'd ever had.

"Vicki, don't go to work, let's cuddle." he smiled as he kissed her. His lips were soft against hers, very romantic and tender. He lingered there without parting her lips but still, the kiss was sensual and pleasing.

"Okay, but, tomorrow, we talk to Abbie, understand?" she said with an eyebrow raise.

"We?"

"Yes, we," she sighed and closed her eyes, "I need a referee.."

What Vicki really needed was a glimpse into the future but that she wouldn't get, not until it was too late...


	2. Volatile

"I hate you! GET OUT!!!" Slam went the bedroom door to Abigail Fitzroy's room. Vicki jumped out of her skin as the walls in her home vibrated with the wrath of her teenage daughter. She groaned, rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. Ward was shrugging as he walked past his mother but Vicki's hand on his arm stopped him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I wouldn't tell her if some guy at school is going to like her," he told his mother non-chalantly. Although the twins were extremely close, here of late Abbie had become distant and angry with Ward for little things. Ward had a pained look in his eyes knowing he'd upset his sister but he stood his ground and refused to give in to her tantrums and whims, as he had called them once. Sadness was underlying Ward as well. He felt disconnected from his twin and that was something that hurt him deeply. Vicki pecked her son on the cheek, he flushed pink and smiled as she told him to go find his father.

"Good luck mom," Ward called over his shoulder as he floated down the stairs.

"Thanks and stop floating please, use the stairs," Vicki called back. Vicki shook her head and sighed. She knew that Ward was still floating, she knew without even looking. Standing outside of Abbie's door, Vicki waited. It wasn't motherly instinct that told her Abbie was aware she was at her door. It was vampire ability that told Abbie her mother was there, she heard her heartbeat. The connection they'd always had when Abbie was younger had become murky during the last year. Abbie had suddenly begun to assert her independence in more ways than one. She wanted her tongue pierced, Vicki said no. She wanted her belly button pierced, Vicki said hell no. She wanted a car so she could get around better on her own, again, no. Many fights had ensued when they disagreed which had been more often than not. Abbie was a beautiful girl. She looked exactly like Vicki with the exception of her eyes, they were bluer than Henry's. Her hair was to the middle of her back, long wavy and still light blonde. The curves in her body brought Vicki worry. Yes, Abbie could defend herself but the thought of a boy looking at her daughter in a sexual way sent Vicki into orbit. Realistically, she couldn't protect Abbie forever but she intended to do it as long as possible. Abbie was willful and stubborn, just like Vicki and that's what scared her most. Abbie would most likely do whatever she was told not to and again, that frightened Vicki terribly. The thing that frightened Vicki the most was that Abbie had become withdrawn. Since Vicki could no longer seek her out in her mind and speaking to her was out of the question, it frightened Vicki even more. Like any parent of a teenager she simply did not know what Abbie was thinking. Too bad Abbie was not a typical teenager, thereby, presenting Vicki with her problem, what to do with a moody teenager who just happened to be half vampire.

"Honey, I know you know I'm here, open the door please," Vicki waited for a few seconds, nothing yet.

"Abbie, please open the door. Don't make me have your dad take it off the hinges for two weeks again." Recently, during one of Abbie's emotional outbursts, Henry had taken the door off at Vicki's request. Abbie acted as if she didn't care but Vicki knew it pissed her off. By the end of the first week, Abbie had come around a bit and by the end of the second, she was back to normal..well, normal for Abbie that is. The door suddenly swung open. Abbie was curled up in her window seat staring out of the window appearing as if she'd never moved. Her vampiric speed had made it look as if the door opened on it's own. Vicki glanced around her daughter's room. She snorted and giggled when she spotted the poster from the latest teen vampire flick, it was all the rage. Two young lovers, one human, one vampire, how ironic Vicki had thought. "If they only knew.." Vicki whispered. The room held a computer, a tv and a stereo system with surround sound. Vicki felt Henry indulged the children too much, Henry thought Vicki was too soft sometimes but she would never admit that. The kids were well-behaved however, here of late, it was Abbie who was having some sort of emotional issue.

"Wanna talk?" Vicki knew the minute the words left her mouth what the answer would be..silence. Vicki opened her mind hoping to find Abbie there but it was empty, devoid of all thought.

"Okay, I'll talk then," Vicki sat on the edge of Abbie's bed, just a few feet from her daughter. Vicki ached when she saw Abbie's pain. She ached because she didn't know what it was or how to help her. Abbie stared straight never turning to acknowledge that Vicki was even in the room.

"I don't know what's going on with you and clearly can't help you if you don't tell me." Direct, that was Vicki. Still, nothing. Complete and utter silence filled the room. Vicki stood up and went to Abbie sitting down by her feet on the bench seat. Softly, she put her hand on her daughter's leg, reaching for Abbie's hand. Abbie slid it away out of her reach. Vicki felt as if a knife had put into her heart and twisted.

"Abbie, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I'm here, I'll listen. I know we've had some rough times lately but..." Abbie suddenly turned toward Vicki, eyes and face flashing anger in Vicki's direction.

"Are you serious mother??! Really??!! We've had ROUGH times lately?!" Abbie's eyes shifted clear then back, her nostrils flared and her lips set in place. She was the epitome of Vicki when she was angry.

"Somewhat, I suppose," Vicki was treading lightly. She'd never seen Abbie this disturbed and upset.

"Look, you can't begin to understand and frankly, I don't think you want to. You and dad, you have no idea and all you want to do is oppress me, you want to keep me here until I can get out of this house. I'm not going to be here forever you know, I want to have my OWN life someday," Abbie huffed and turned back to window gazing.

"Yes, great," Vicki threw her hands up, "I WANT you to be productive and have your own life someday, that's my goal but for now, this is your life. Here, in this house, with us, " Vicki was beginning to get a little flustered as well.

"Yeah, I know," Abbie sounded down as she responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vicki asked as she put her hands on her hips as she stood up.

"It means, mother, that I know I'm stuck here and there's not a thing I can do about it," Abbie answered.

"Well, is there something you want to do?" Vicki was beginning to think Abbie was going to need professional help, either that or Vicki was going to need some heavy medication.

"I'd like for you to trust my judgement for a change," Abbie told her as she turned around to face her mother. Vicki's love for her children was unconditional but Abbie had done some things that had made Vicki leary of her judgement calls.

"Abbie, you know why I keep you on a tight leash, it's your own fault," Vicki reminded her.

"Whatever." Abbie said as she rolled her eyes.

"So I made a few bad choices, big deal," Abbie shrugged.

"Big deal? Taking your dad's jaguar out and joy riding, drinking and being brought home by some kids you just met or how about skipping school with your friends to hang out at the mall. And don't get me started on your grades." By the end of the torrent of reminders, Abbie was clenching her teeth and hands, her breathing very shallow and was visibly upset.

"Yeah, yeah. That's me, the bad seed! Now, could you just leave me alone, please?" Vicki's heart once again was torn. Abbie, her firstborn, her strong daughter stood before her weakened by something she couldn't figure out, sad and lonely and yet, she couldn't reach out and take the pain away. Tears filled Abbie's eyes but she held them refusing to let Vicki see her cry.

But as Vicki turned away to leave, it was Vicki who held the tears of a mother's pain in feeling helpless. Vicki was not used to feeling helpless and the few times she did, it had angered her as well as scared her. Those were fears she would never admit.

Those feelings would return with a vengeance one day and be more overwhelming and painful, more than anything Vicki had experienced in her life thus far....


	3. Symbol

"Henry you just don't get it, I can't get through to her, can't you try?" Vicki paced Henry's drawing room as she shared her confrontation with Abbie. Henry sighed knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere either but told Vicki he would give it a shot. Henry took Vicki into his arms, held her close and kissed her deeply. Her arms snaked around his neck, her hands ran into his hair as her tongue danced back with his. Henry sucked on Vicki's bottom lip erotically eliciting a moan and a sigh from Vicki. When Henry felt her body relax, he let go and stood away from her, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered as he placed another soft kiss on her full lips.

"I know." was her answer.

"Wish me luck," Henry said as he forced himself away from Vicki. Her desire was strong but she contained it, Abbie was most important right now. Henry time would have to wait. Vicki bit her lip as she watched his sexy ass sway away from her. Within moments, Vicki heard the door slam once more and knew Henry's attempt had failed.

"That went well I take it," Vicki said as she flopped onto the couch.

"Vicki, something is bothering her and if we don't figure out what, I'm concerned that something terrible might happen."

"No shit. Really? I didn't know," Vicki responded in the most sarcastic voice she could muster. Henry growled and frowned. He too was frustrated and he felt this was lost on Vicki at the moment.

"I'm not an idiot, Vicki, I mean it's something big..serious. More than just teenage stuff I'm sure." That got Vicki's attention.

"What do you mean, more than teenage stuff..like what?"

"I'm not sure," Henry said shaking his head as he sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at Vicki, "but I know this, if Ward can't see it, it must be something bad."

"Ward can't always see us and besides, he can only see the goo.." Vicki stopped. Ward couldn't see anything scary or violent when it came to his family and Vicki had always been grateful for that. Now, however, she wished that weren't the case.

"Henry, you think something bad is going to happen and Ward can't see it because it's bad don't you?" Vicki asked, her voice wavering as her mind began to wander to all of the horrible things that could happen to her children.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. For now, just keep an eye on her, without her knowing," Henry added with a look of "I know how you are." Vicki frowned but nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be fun," she mumbled.

SOMEWHERE IN TORONTO

"Man, you guys are so fuckin' lame!" the teenager shouted to his friends.

"Come on man, you shouldn't go out there in the dark by yourself, it's creepy," one of the other boys said.

"Yeah, we're drunk..let's go home," yet another boy yelled out.

The boy answered in a faux girly voice, his words slurred with alcohol, "Oh..I can't go in the dark, the boogeyman will get me." The boy laughed so hard he cried as he continued to stagger into the dark. His friends kept pleading but to no avail. They watched him disappear into the night and after they could no longer see him, they began to worry.

"M..M..maybe we should go get him," one said.

"NO..no..he's being a dumbass..come on..he'll..." it was then they boys heard a loud, blood-curdling scream.

"Oh shit! What was that!!?? Derek?? Derek???" they both yelled, cupping their hands over their mouths. They quickly sobered up when they felt a rush of hot air, a loud growl and heard some sort of footsteps. The boys never stayed to see what it was as they both turned and ran for their lives. Within minutes, they bumped into a policeman.

"Whoa boys!" Mike Celluci said as they hit him with such force it dropped them both to the ground. Scrambling to their feet and still shooting glances behind them, Mike peered over their shoulders to see what was chasing them. He quicky discerned they'd been drinking and rolled his eyes.

"Too much partying I take it?" Mike snorted.

"No..sir..there's..a...well our friend..he..uh.." one of them stuttered. The boys realized that whatever was following them was no longer there.

"You have a friend, where is he?" Mike was now on alert. What he'd learned over the last 16 years was that things weren't always as they seemed and his ability to pick up on that had grown exponentionally, serving him well on the police force.

"We don't know, sir, he's," they pointed in the direction from which they had come, "out there somewhere." Mike ordered the boys to his car and called for back up. He soon called Vicki and Henry when they discovered the boy's body.

BACK AT THE FIZTROY'S

"Guys," Vicki called from downstairs. Three faces appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Dad and I have to go, work. All of you need to get to bed, Ward, make sure Matt takes his bath AND brushes his teeth." Vicki ordered.

"And my fangs mommy?" Matt teased. Vicki smiled at her youngest.

"It's not necessary but it you want, go ahead." London piped up next.

"Mom, when will you be back?" she asked. London still looked the same, her hair and eyes as beautiful as Abbie's but the exception to her looks was that she looked like Henry's mother Elizabeth.

"Soon, I hope. Why?" Vicki asked as she put her leather jacket on and flipped her hair out.

"Because, I don't want Abbie to leave while your gone." Vicki froze. She hadn't considered Abbie still being angry and leaving the house.

"If she leaves, she knows she'll be in big trouble, don't worry," Vicki smiled weakly. Was she trying to convince London or herself? She stole a glance at Henry and knew he felt the same way. As she turned back, all three children were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you float down here again?" Vicki asked with a raised eyebrow. They all giggled and took turns giving their parents a hug and kiss bye.

"Don't worry mom," Ward said as he hugged her,"I'll watch her. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that and Aunt Gwen is in her house if you need her," she reminded him. Gwen had been their nanny since birth and they loved her as family. She was shifter, a lycan that belonged in their family just as much as the humans and vampires.

As Vicki left, she felt something and turned to find Abbie at the top of the stairs looking down at them.

"Abbie..we'll be back soon," Vicki tried to soften her tone and take the worry out.

"I heard, whatever." was her response as she headed back to her room. Henry gritted his teeth in frustration, took Vicki's hand and led her out to the car.

"It will be okay," he told her softly.

"Yeah, right." Vicki answered. They drove in silence to the scene, Vicki's mind on Abbie and Henry's mind on them both. Upon arriving, the place was a buzz of activity. They finally found Mike amongst a crowd of other officers standing next to the crime scene. The Toronto police department was used to Vicki and Henry on their more delicate cases.

"Hey guys..another good one for ya." Mike said with a grimace.

"What is it?" Vicki used the time of concentration to keep thoughts of Abbie out of her mind for a bit. Distraction was always a good thing in times of emotional turmoil.

"A young boy, teenager," Vicki gulped and gasped, her thoughts returning to Abbie. She shook them away when Mike asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, yeah...teenagers, " she shrugged off. Henry was staring intently into the night and began to frown immediately.

"Detective," Henry asked, "what happened to the boy?"

Mike shook his head, "That's the weird thing, nothing."

"Nothing?" came in stereo from Vicki and Henry.

"No outward signs of trauma, blood loss, hell, not even strangulation or sexual assualt."

"Thank God on the last one," Vicki mumbled. Still, with no clues or ideas, it was going to be tough.

"There is one odd thing though," Mike said as he took them to the body.

The boy did look as though he were sleeping with his eyes open rather than lying their dead. Mike pulled the sheet back and pointed.

"Look there, right behind his right ear," as Mike pointed Vicki and Henry stared at the symbol.

"I'm going to be sick.." came from Vicki as she ran to throw up.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Mike asked Henry.

"That symbol, it's a version of one that we really didn't ever want to see again," Henry reminded Mike.

Mike's eyes went wide with the realization it was a variation of Vicki's old tattoos.....


	4. Warrior, Mother, Wife

"Is it being done?" he asked.

"Yes master, as you wish. It is so simple, they have no clue."

"And the girl? What of her?"

"She is coming around, she will be ready."

"This one cannot get away, do you understand? You will face my wrath if you fail. I must have her body and soul. I must take her to bring my hell to earth. You will use her confusion to get close," the man told him.

"I will master. I will..."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

The drive home was just as quiet as the drive out to the crime scene. Henry reached over and took Vicki's hand placing it to his cool lips for a kiss.

"Vicki, are you okay?" She nodded but said nothing.

"Vicki, are you OKAY?" he asked once more.

"Yes dammit, now stop asking!" she responded in anger. Henry smiled. At least he'd gotten her to talk, that was a start.

"Henry..how could Asteroth come back?" Vicki finally spoke the fear out loud.

"We aren't certain that's what it is. Don't worry, we are much more pepared than we used to be."

"It's not like I don't have anything going on right now," Vicki told him.

"Yes, it's not like WE don't have anything going on right now. You're not alone Vicki," the hurt in Henry's voice was evident.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so wrapped up in all of this I don't know which way is up." Vicki's eyes misted with tears.

"It's okay, I understand. Vicki, Warrior Princess, White Sorceress and wife of Henry, Duke of Richmond and vampire, was still underneath it all a mother first. That was something she never thought she'd do and yet, here she was worried more about her daughter than anything else in the world.

"How about some relaxation when we get home?" Henry asked with a sexy smile. Vicki agreed with her own sexy smile and decided that's just what she needed.

"Well, if you insist," she told him, licking her lips and looking at him through sultry eyes. Henry groaned audibly.

"By the way, why did you get sick? Are you feeling okay?" he asked remembering she'd immediately become sick upon seeing the symbol behind the boy's ear.

"Yeah, I think I was just overwhelmed," Vicki shrugged. They were home soon but true to his word, Ward had gotten everyone to bed. Abbie's light was off and Henry said by the sound of her breathing she was fast asleep.

"Now, you..me..bedroom?" Henry teased. Vicki nodded and motioned him to follow her.

After locking the door, Henry turned and was stunned as well as excited to find Vicki stripped down to her hot pink panties and bra. Biting his lip, he moved slowly as he peeled his clothes off too. He teased Vicki by touching his own chest, running his hand down his abdomen and popping his pants open quickly. Vicki's eyes widened as he stripped to his black silk boxers that barely contained his growing hardness. Muscles rippling, abs rolling and thighs looking as if they were scuplted by an artist, he moved gracefully and smoothly as he headed toward his love. Vicki gasped, held her breath and let it out slowly, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. When Henry finally made it to her, she pulled him to her with such forced their lips crashed in passion. Henry's hands rested on Vicki's back, hers rested on his chest. They kissed slowly, tongues rolling and lips being sucked, moans and groans falling out easily. No matter how many times they made love, each one was unique and pleasurable. Vicki knew she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Henry," Vicki pulled away momentarily, a look of worry furrowing her brow.

"Yes?" he asked brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just want to protect her, you know that right? I'm not trying to control her." Henry smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Years ago, no one would have pictured Vicki as a mother, certainly not one so devoted and dedicated. She was Vicki, however, and when Vicki put her mind to something, it was 110%.

"Yes, I know my love. Now, where were we and when did you get this?" Henry pointed to her lingerie. She grinned and rubbed her breasts against his bare chest. A gutteral sound escaped Henry's throat as he pushed his hard manhood against her, teasing her too. Vicki shuddered as she thought of the things this man could do to her.

He would begin to show her right away...


	5. Henrytime

Vicki's mind was lost to Henry's ravaging. He worked diligently to make her forget her troubles and it worked like a charm. Using his lips, he began to kiss her neck finding her pulse calling to his basic need. His beast stayed down but his male counterpart was at the ready. He laved his tongue up and down her neck, her head falling back to allow better access and full enjoyment on her part. Vicki's hands moved to rub his chest, his nipples pebbling immediately under her touch. As the wetness pooled between her legs, Henry's manhood twitched upon scenting her.

"You're so damn beautiful," he growled in her ear. Vicki smiled and responded with, "and you're so damn sexy." As if he had to prove it, Henry pulled away, turned and slid his boxers down. He bent over slowly, exposing his ass and other dangling body parts to Vicki. Her eyes shifted silver and her desire took over. Henry stood up, turned around and showed her how damn sexy he was. Vicki never tired of seeing him nude, flaccid or hard he was a spectacular sight. Moving toward Vicki, his fingers reached for her hot pink bra strap sliding it down her shoulders first the left, then the right. Vicki's breathing was shallow and fast, her heart raced and her body ached for him to take her. Henry knew that's what she wanted but he wanted to take things slowly and make it last. After removing her bra, he dropped to his knees and began to take care of her now exposed breasts. His hot tongue circled her already peaked nipples, his lips encased each one before sucking on it while his tongue continued to flick and roll them in his closed mouth. She arched into him urging him on, crying out for more. His hand snaked up her thigh to her ass, cupping it tightly before sliding back around to her front and peeling off her lacy panties. Using both hands he guided her to the bed, his mouth never leaving her breasts. After sitting her down, he moved back into position to kiss her before he headed downward. Vicki's body reacted accordingly as he kissed toward her sensitive areas knowing what he was so talented at what he did and anticipated the end result of his actions. She shuddered, moaned and spasmed as his tongue worked it's way toward her hot center. He licked her inner thighs first, burying his head between her legs. Vicki sighed and wound her hands in his curly locks, pulling softly as he moved closer to the magic spot. When he finally got there, Vicki hissed and froze as she relished in his talents. Licking her outer area first, his tongue intermittently darted in and out as he circled her opening. Vicki nearly exploded when his tongue moved up and down before settling on her pulsing nub. He sucked, flicked and rolled her with inhuman speed. Henry's fingers found their way into her opening and began to pump her while still working on her swollen nub. He felt her tighten and release over and over, the juices from her completion coating his fingers. With his name still on her lips, Henry crawled up and looked down on her watching her face as she opened her eyes.

"Fuck me, Henry, now.." she growled out. Henry's eyes shifted and his fangs extended as he entered her with one quick and forceful thrust. The pleasure bordered on pain but that's what Vicki wanted, painful pleasure. Once sheathed inside her tight, wet walls, Henry's thrusting started slowly then sped up at her urging. He felt her building toward another climactic release and bent to her neck to make the pleasure tenfold for them both. Her nails scraped his back as he arched into her with each thrust, her legs wrapped around his waist. The pop of Henry's fangs came simultaneously with Vicki's release. Her sweet orgasmic filled nectar slid over Henry's tongue and down his throat. Vicki bit down on Henry's shoulder, enough to draw blood but not drink. As he spilled his seed inside of her, his release had him seeing stars. Once finished, they each lapped at the other's wound then lay for a moment to gather their strength. Vicki lazily traced Henry's bicep with her fingers up and down. Henry sniffed Vicki's hair and toyed with her long locks. They lay silent for a bit before Vicki finally said, "Henry, I'm really worried about Abbie."

Henry propped up on one elbow," I know, me too."

"No, I mean really worried. She is half vampire. She's not your ordinary teenager. If she decides to just up and leave, how could we stop her? Realistically, how?" Henry thought before answering and he knew Vicki wouldn't like his answer.

"We can't," he offered, "but what we can do is be there for her and try to figure things out. Come on, let's go take a shower." Vicki grinned knowing more stress relief was in store.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Anything new to report?" he asked the boy.

"No, but tomorrow, I will put my plan into action, please have faith and be patient," the boy pleaded.

"I only have a short window of time, hurry. We must be ready to go in two weeks, no longer. And I need the boy too, the magical one, her friend," he reminded him.

"Not to worry, he will come willingly," the boy grinned.

"Good, I need more souls until then, find me someone," he ordered.

"Yes, right away." and the boy was off.

The boy was but a pawn in the mind of the sick, twisted man. He had no idea that he might too be on the menu....


	6. Instincts

Abbie never told anyone goodbye in the mornings so this morning was no exception.

"Abbie, you want me or dad to take you to school?" Vicki asked tentatively. Rolling her eyes, she answered, "I'll drive myself," then dramatically added, "Oh wait, I don't have car." The sarcastic smile on her face was identical to one Henry had seen on Vicki's face on numerous occassions. Henry sighed and tried to stave off the imminent arguement he felt was coming.

"How about I'll take the twins, you take London and Matt," Henry offered. Abbie snorted whatever and headed to her father's car. Vicki's eyes were full of hurt and pain knowing she couldn't reach her daughter but she agree. Henry kissed her goodbye along with the other kids and headed out to take the twins to school.

"You know, " Gwen suddenly piped up, "she's just trying to assert herself. It's hard to let go, they feel they have expectations and they aren't always sure they measure up." Vicki stared at her and wondered what she meant. As if to read her mind, Gwen answered.

"Children always want to please their parents, it's human nature. She is a teenager, who knows what goes through their minds, but, all we can do is reassure them we love them, unconditionally. We may not agree with their decisions but we love them regardless," Gwen dried her hands on a towel and turned to see Vicki paying astute attention to her.

"What if it's something other than just being a typical teenager, what if it's something paranormal?" Vicki confided in Gwen often and depended on her for her sage advice about life, love and children. Gwen had many children and grandchildren. She had been alive many years, had been in love, been hurt, sad and every other emotion you could think of. The one underlying emotion Gwen told Vicki to always keep in the forefront was happiness. Gwen told her this often and while it sounded great, Vicki felt it was selfish. Vicki was more apt to think of others first.

"If it is, is it anything that you haven't dealt with before do you think?" Gwen was paying attention to Vicki's body language.

"I don't know," she shrugged and shook her head.

"Vicki," Gwen put her hand on her arm, "what does your motherly instinct tell you?" Vicki hesitated, took a deep breath and answered slowly, "to be afraid for my daughter," she said after a long pause.

"That's what you listen to, it isn't wrong very often."

"That's what I'm afraid of too," Vicki told her.

On the drive to school, Henry made idle conversation with Ward. He stole sideways glances at his brooding daughter hoping she would show some spark of making conversation. When they arrived, Ward told Henry to have a good day and that he loved him. Abbie peered out the window but didn't move.

"Abbie, is there something you want to tell me?" Henry said putting his hand over hers. Abbie looked at him and frowned, yes there was but how could she tell him? she thought to herself.

"No, I'm good," she said with a slight shrug. Henry knew she was lying, but said nothing. Instead he told her to have a good day.

"I love you Abbie," Henry smiled.

Weakly, she offered him a smile and mumbled I love you too before getting out. Henry watched as no one said anything to her, no one flocked to her like they had Ward when he exited the vehicle. Then it struck him....Abbie didn't have friends come over like Ward did. She hadn't spoken of any boyfriends either, which had been fine with both parents but now, Henry worried.

Henry didn't know there was more to be worried about than lack of friends.

The boy watched Abbie leave Henry's car and head into school. Perfect. She was as moody and sad as ever, how simple this plan would be.

"Hey, Abbie, wait up!" the boy called out. Abbie froze and turned in the direction the voice came from.

"And you are?" Abbie asked as she looked him over. She was not impressed.

"Sorry," he stuck his hand out, this beautiful dark-haired, dark-eyed young man was talking to her, "my name is Lance, Lance Smith." Abbie glared at him and continued her path into the school but he ran to stand in front of her effectively stopping her.

"Excuse me, but, I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are," Abbie stared intently at him. She tried to read his thoughts but found she couldn't. This excited and frightened her.

"Where are you from? I don't recall seeing you here," Abbie was Vicki's daughter, suspicious by nature.

"My father has been home-schooling me but I need the social interaction, I need people my own age you know," he offered to carry her books. Her eyes bored a hole through him letting him know that was NOT going to happen. She let him follow in and then turned to get rid of him.

"Look, you're really nice but I need to get to class, bye."

"Oh, sure, sure, how about lunch today?" he offered. His teeth were straight and perfect and those dark eyes were intense, hypnotic. She shook her head because her first impression was not impressive in the least. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Uh..I'm not sure we have the same lunch," she tried to weasel out of it.

"Hey, don't worry. My schedule is flexible, home-schooling does give you the advantage you know," he laughed. The laugh sent chills up her spine and not ones she was sure she liked.

"Fine, whatever," she shrugged him off, turned and rolled her eyes.

"You watch, Abbie, you'll love me, I swear," Lance called after her. Ignoring him, she continued to her first class.

"He's not the one I want to love me, " she whispered.

He's not the one for her at all...


	7. Surprise!

After dropping London and Matt at school, Vicki headed to her office. Her mind wandered back to days when Abbie was younger, how they'd made a connection in their minds and how much Vicki had enjoyed it. She remembered times they'd done mom/daughter things together, how Abbie had told her once, "mommy, I'll live with you forever." and Vicki had smiled telling her okay, that's fine with me. Now, things were in such disarray and Vicki was terrified that Asteroth had returned somehow. She was scared that her daughter was tangled in it or that she was so vulnerable, if she wasn't tangled in something, she would be soon. Vicki was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts that she never saw the truck that plowed into her after running a red light. One minute she was thinking of her situation with Abbie and the next all went black.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Abbie sat at the lunch table, alone again. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and sure enough, it was Lance Smith. Rolling her eyes, she asked him what he wanted.

"Lunch date, remember?" he said with his thousand watt smile.

"It's a free country, sit where you like," she shrugged. Lance plopped down beside her, set his tray down and began to eat. Abbie scooted over a bit because he was invading her lifespace and she was not thrilled about it. Something had been nagging her since arriving at school this morning but she couldn't place it. Lance was babbling on about something but Abbie was ignoring him completely. However, he suddenly said something that had her on full alert.

"...and so I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me, on Friday?" he chirped. It took Abbie a minute to register then she blinked hard, swallowed the bite of apple she had just chewed and stared at him.

"I don't do dances," she finally said.

"We don't have to dance, just go and...hang out," he smiled that smile again. Abbie sighed and finally told him okay, but she'd have to ask her parental units first.

"Parental units?" Lance chuckled.

"Yeah, well..you know how that goes, " she said averting her eyes from his questioning gaze. Just then, M.J. Celluci walked over to her table and frowned at Lance.

"Hey Abbie, who's he?" he nodded toward Lance. Lance stood up and stuck out his hand. M.J. narrowed his eyes when he took Lance's hand, something prickled up his magical arm. He held power within him, inherited from his mother Kate and M.J. could sense when things weren't on the up and up. M.J. was a bit on the jealous side too, but that was something Abbie didn't know.

"Hi, M.J., this is Lance, he's new and guess what? He's taking me to the dance on Friday," Abbie told M.J. as she wound her arm through Lance's shocking him since she had appeared so standoffish previously. M.J. ground his teeth and clenched his fists. He had grown into quite the handsome young man. His hair was shiny black, like his mother's but that's where it ended. His lips were full, his eyes piercing blue and his features chisled were just like his father, Mike Celluci. He was tall, already six foot and he was only sixteen. Muscles rippled from his arms, chest and stomach, his thighs were muscular as well. Abbie had always noticed these things but she was under the impression that he never noticed her. How very wrong she was. She watched his reaction with interest. Just like with Lance, Abbie had never been able to read M.J. either. She was madly in love with him but never told him.

"Well...good for you both," M.J. finally said.

"Who are you taking?" Abbie asked trying to hide her disappointment that he didn't seem in the least bit jealous.

"No one, don't plan on going," he told her. His eyes bored into Lance. Feeling as though there were something about him, he continued to stare and tried to read him but like Abbie, he couldn't reach into his mind either. Lance flinched as if something hot had touched him.

"Lance, are you okay?" Abbie asked as she watched him rub his temple.

"Yeah, fine..I need to go, have to head to class. Abbie..I'll talk to you more later," and with that, he was off.

"You just met him and you're going out with him?" M.J. spit out after he was sure Lance was out of earshot. The two stood a foot apart, Abbie's hands on her hips, M.J.'s fists still clenched in anger.

"I didn't see you offering," she shot back. M.J. looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. Did she just say she wanted him to ask her out?

"I...I..I didn't know you were interested," he said, his face softening.

"Well, whatever, I'm going with him," she picked her things up and moved to go around him, "snooze you lose, fastest gets the mostest." Abbie knew he was upset and relished in it. Good, she thought to herself, maybe he's jealous now.

Henry's cell phone rang soon after dropping Abbie off.

"Yes, this is Henry Fitzroy...where? Is she okay?...I'm on my way.." Henry's eyes shifted as he sped to the hospital. Vicki's car had been broadsided by a truck running a red light. The hospital refused to tell Henry anything over the phone. He quickly dialed her office and told Coreen and wished he hadn't, she burst into tears.

"Coreen, stop crying...listen..she'll be fine..Coreen? Coreen!!! Get it together!" Henry finally calmed her down enough to get through to her and she seemed fine, sort of.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Henry parked haphazardly and ran into the emergency room.

"I'm looking for Victoria Fitzroy," he said to the desk nurse.

"And you are?" The nurse asked looking him over.

"Her husband." he said trying to hold his beast back.

"They've taken her upstairs for tests, you can wait in there, " she pointed to a waiting room, "they should be back momentarily."

"Thank you," he said as he started toward the waiting area.

"Oh, Mr. Fitzroy?" the nurse called.

Henry stopped and turned, "Yes?"

"I'm sure the baby will be fine," she smiled.

Baby???


	8. Disappearing Act

"So, how did it go?" the man asked Lance.

"Perfectly. She is trying to make the boy jealous, I played it well master," Lance smiled, his eyes glowing red.

His lips curled in an evil grin and he laughed a deep, devilish laugh as if it were coming from the pits of hell itself.

"You've done me proud my boy," he told Lance.

"Thank you and what of my reward?" Lance asked eagerly.

"In due time, my son, in due time. Besides, with her soul and that of the boy she loves, I will be powerful, you may have anything you want."

"I want her, I want her badly.."Lance licked his lips and looked at a picture of Vicki and kissed it. Using his grotesquely shaped tongue, he licked the entire picture followed with a slurpy lip smacking afterwards. He smiled at his father, a demon underlord named Samael, a fallen angel who thrived off of the sin of lust. He lusted after powerful, pure souls. He needed and desired Abbie's soul most and M.J.'s soul would make him more powerful than he'd ever been. He let Lance think Vicki was his but in reality, Vicki belonged to Samael as well. He smiled, darted his pointed tongue out and licked his lips thinking how sweet they would all taste.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Abbie and Ward met up at the office simultaneously.

"What did you do?" They asked each other. Laughing, Ward held the door for Abbie as they headed in.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" Ward asked.

Henry was trying to maintain a sense of calm but was certain both children knew something was amiss. Abbie's face showed she was frightened and Ward showed intense concentration. Henry never visited the school during the day so they both knew it was serious.

"It's your mom," he said softly. An audible gasp fell from both Abbie and Ward.

"What happened?" Abbie asked immediately.

Henry explained what happened leaving out the revelation the nurse had bestowed upon him. He checked them out of school and headed for the hospital. Abbie was quiet the entire ride over, Ward asked a million questions.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, but she's groggy," Henry told him.

"Is she hurt badly?"

"Just a knot on her head and a few cuts and bruises but by tomorrow, she'll be good as new," Henry smiled. He recalled the moment he saw her after she came back from the testing.

"Vicki? Can you hear me?" he had brushed away her matted hair, blood staining it from a small cut she'd received during the accident.

"Henry? What the hell happened?" Henry kissed her, told her what had occured and then asked if she knew she was pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant, there's no way." she told him with assurredness.

"They said you are. You didn't know did you?" he said softy, kissing the hand he was holding. Vicki had drifted back off to sleep and that's when he left to get the twins from school. She had mumbled something akin to "impossible" but Henry wasn't sure. He was jogged from his thoughts by Abbie shaking him.

"Dad? What are you thinking?" she was suspicious. Henry debated on whether or not to tell them and decided against it.

"Nothing, just how grateful I am that your mother is okay, come on, let's go see her," he told them as they arrived at the hospital.

Vicki was sitting up in bed sipping a coffee.

"Vicki, should you be drinking coffee?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and smiled then winked giving Henry an idication it was decaf just to be safe. Abbie stared at her mother, Ward hugged and kissed her.

"Abbie, honey, come sit," Vicki said as she patted the bed. Vicki had a huge bruise on her forehead which would miraculously be gone by tomorrow afternoon and a cut on her left cheek which too would be healed.

"I'm glad you're okay," Abbie said honestly. Her true feelings were still guarded but she was also conflicted at seeing her mother this way. She was still so dark and angry and yet scared that she could have lost Vicki. Although Vicki was immortal, she could still die.

"Me too mom," Ward added as he sat on the other side of the bed. Vicki looked between them then at Henry. He nodded and she told them they doctors had told her she was pregnant. Ward hugged her again and said congratulations, Abbie said nothing.

"I'm still not convinced though," Vicki shrugged. Still nothing from Abbie.

"Abbie, are you okay?" Vicki asked.

"Sure, I'm fine, look..I have alot of homework, can we go home?" Vicki was hurt by Abbie's reaction or lack thereof of one.

"Abbie, how do you feel about this?" Vicki held her in place. Abbie growled low, Henry was in front of her in an instant.

"Abigail! What's wrong with you?" Henry growled out.

"Nothing! Everything! Never mind, you'd never understand!! I'm leaving!" and before Henry could grab her, she was gone with vampiric speed.

"Henry...go after her, please," Vicki's eyes welled with tears. Ward offered to instead.

"You stay here with mom, I'll go look for her," Ward kissed Vicki goodbye, nodded to Henry and headed out to find his sister.

"I'm afraid we are losing her Henry," Vicki said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

They had no idea.....


	9. The Park

Abbie ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She found herself in the park alone and tired. Flopping underneath a tree, she began to cry. She balled her fists up, beat the ground and screamed loudly. A shadow crossed her long enough to bring her out of her stupor and there stood Lance.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a comforting voice.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" she looked around, wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and sniffed as she tried to regain her composure.

"I noticed you left school early and decided to go for a walk in the park," he told her brushing her hair away from her face tenderly.

"Well aren't you just always in the right place at the right time," she snorted.

He stuck his hand out to help her up but she completely ignored him. As she stood, she stumbled a bit and he caught her. He seemed very strong for a kid. Abbie found that odd. She also found it odd that he had never asked her name nor had she told him and yet, he knew it. She would file that away for later.

"Look, I appreciate you being nice but.." he stopped her with a kiss, a deep, probing kiss. Abbie jerked away, rared back and slapped the living shit out of him. He was stunned but grinned from ear to ear anyway.

"That's not a reaction I've ever had before," he teased.

"Look, I said I'd go to the dance bu..." Lance stopped her.

"But you like M.J. and you just want to make him jealous.." he shrugged, "it's okay. I'll play along. I'll be the one with the beautiful girl on my arm."

Abbie glared at him and began to walk toward town to catch a cab back home. Had it been that obvious? Surely not!

"Where are you going?" Lance asked as he jogged up beside her.

"Home," she responded. Home. She hated home right now hell, she hated everything right now and she was angry that she couldn't pinpoint exactly what was bothering her. Now, her mother was pregnant..pregnant for heaven's sake!! Why would she do that? Abbie shook the thought away and stopped abruptly causing Lance to bump into her.

"I'm getting a taxi in the city and going home, okay? And about the dance, I haven't even asked yet," Abbie told him truthfully.

"Alright then, let me give you a ride home, I'll meet your..what did you call them?? Oh..parental units and it's set, how's that?" he grinned that charismatic grin.

"My mom is in the hospital and I'm not sure if they will be home," she told him.

"Oh..what happened..if you don't mind me asking?"

"Why the fuck do you have to be so nice!?" Abbie yelled at him. Yep, just like Vicki Abbie had quite the venacular.

"Hey, that's just who I am." he told her.

She had no idea just who he was. She accepted his ride though and found her parents weren't home just yet, thank God! Ward however was. He stormed to the truck Lance had brought her home in demanding to know who the hell this guy was. Ward was rather tall and muscular but Lance had hidden talents they weren't aware of just yet.

"I'm Lance, "he stuck his hand out,"good to meet you Ward." Abbie noted once more that he knew someone's name and she didn't tell him she had a brother named Ward.

"Yeah, I guess," Ward sensed something in this boy just as M.J. did earlier and it had nothing to do with the fact he wanted to date his sister.

"We have to get inside, need to get ready for our mom to come home," Ward put his hand on Abbie's back and led her into the house.

"See you tomorrow at school," Lance waved cheerfully, too cheeruflly Ward thought. He growled low under his breath as she watched Lance pull away.

"Abbie," Ward grabbed her shoulders, "I don't like him. There's something wrong with him." Abbie pushed Ward off of her and stomped into the house.

"Every person in this house wants me miserable" she grumbled.

Ward watched his troubled sister head into the house and prayed he could help her.

He didn't have a clue Lance was praying for something completely different.....


	10. Nightmares

Abbie sat brooding in her room angry at all that had transpired. Soon, she fell into a fitful sleep and the nightmares began almost immediately. She was running away from something, it was dark and frightening. She screamed for help, screamed for Vicki to rescue her but no one came. The being was upon her quickly knocking her to the ground as it pounced her from behind. It was so dark she could never make the face out but the eyes were red and burning into her like fire from hell. She screamed over and over, thrashed about and still nothing, just emptiness and darkness all around her. The being breathed hot breath into her face and began to take her own breath. Soon, she felt as if she were being smothered and began to claw at her throat. Her body was on fire and it was as if her soul was being drained from her slowly and painfully. She felt hands on her arms and her entire body was being shaken to the core. She heard someone yelling her name...Vicki.

"ABBIE!!! Wake up!!" Vicki was shaking Abbie and screaming her name. Vicki and Henry had arrived to find Abbie screaming in her sleep, thrashing about and grabbing her throat as if she were choking.

"Mom? Mom..where..what.." Abbie was looking around frantically as she tried to get her bearings. It was a dream, no, a nightmare, nothing more. ANOTHER nightmare! Vicki held Abbie as tightly as she could. She could feel her daughter shaking and trembling so badly her teeth chattered. Henry was standing beside the two frowning.

"Abbie, what were you dreaming about?" Henry asked with concern. For an instant, Abbie wanted to remain just as she was, safe in her mother's arms. Vicki stroked her hair, kissed the top of her head and told her it was okay several times. Finally, Abbie pulled away and took a deep, ragged breath.

"It's a bad dream, I don't remember it," she lied.

"And you've had this dream before." Vicki stated rather than asked. She nodded slowly darting her eyes between her parents as she hoped they wouldn't press the issue. She didn't like to recall the feeling of death in her dream.

"Why haven't you told us before now?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, I guess I thought they'd stop," she told them. Vicki sighed and hoped this was what had been bothering her but mother's intuition told her it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Abbie, we want to help you but you have to talk to us. And," Vicki glanced at Henry then back to Abbie, "we've decided that we will let you have a car, you and Ward...but there are rules to be followed," she added. Abbie looked closely at Vicki and for the first time, in a long time, she really looked at her mother. Vicki might be immortal, never aging but right now, with her slight bruising still visible from her accident, she looked aged and tired. Abbie felt somewhat guilty knowing she probably had something to do with that.

"Dad, can you give us a minute?" Abbie asked softly. Henry nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. When he turned around in the hall, three faces smiled at him.

"What are you three doing? Downstairs please," Henry sighed as he followed them. He stopped and looked back at the closed door scowling a little as he thought of what he was missing. His little girl wanted just Vicki, not him this time. It was sobering and yet he was relieved that she was at least talking. After the door closed behind Henry, Abbie cleared her throat and began to open up to Vicki.

"Mom, I've been having issues because I think there is something wrong with me and I'm scared," she admitted.

"Issues? What kind of issues? And why do you think something is wrong or rather what do you think is wrong?"

"The nightmares, for one, I...I..have these feelings for this boy.." her eyes darted away when she mentioned her emotional attachment to M.J., "and I just feel so...different from everyone."

"What boy?"

"Was that all you heard mother?" Abbie said with frustration.

"No no, I'm sorry..tell me more about the nightmares Abbie," Vicki redirected the subject and listened intently as Abbie told her the truth. Vicki was analyzing her dream when Abbie told her the most disturbing thing of all.

"And the weird thing, there was this strange symbol that kept popping up," Vicki's head snapped up.

"What symbol..can you draw it?" Vicki's heart pounded.

"Sure.." Abbie grabbed a pad and paper and drew it out as best she could.

Vicki tried to maintain her cool when she saw the very symbol that had been tattoed on the dead boy....


	11. Plan B

"And you are sure this girl will go with you, even though she has strong feelings for the magical one." Samael asked Lance.

"Yes, I'm positive, I can be very persuasive," he smiled. Samael seemed please with the report but was still uncertain this boy could complete the job alone.

"I've brought someone in to make sure there are no mistakes." Lance's face fell.

"I don't need help, I can do this alone," he growled.

"I'm sure but in the event you need back up, it's always good to have a..what do the humans say?" Samael's red eyes searched for the word.."oh...plan B." Just then, a girl appeared from in the doorway and she was stunning. She was tall, very curvaceous with shiny black hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes glowed yellow, her full red lips called to Lance. Samael watched with keen interest noting that Lance seemed to lust after her and he was thrilled for that was his plan. He knew that Lance would feel threatened by a male so he called for a female this time. If Lance didn't complete his task, she would make sure things were done according to plan.

"My name is Sheba, and you are Lance," she purred. She was next to him instantaneously running her finger along his cheek. Lance's eyes were drooping, his jeans bulging with his obvious display of arousal. Samael too was aroused but in a different sort of way. He was simply thinking of the moment when he would have Abbie, M.J. and Vicki before him as he took their powerful souls from them as he prepared to enter the world as a very powerful god.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

After spending time with the children and assuring them that Vicki was fine, Henry tucked them all in while Vicki settled into a hot bath. Her muslces were no longer sore but she looked like hell. She still felt in her heart that Abbie was holding back but at least they'd made progress of sorts. Closing her eyes, she lay back and dozed for a bit in the hot, soothing water. While dozing, Vicki too had a dream. This one, however, was erotic and involved Henry. Soon, Vicki was awakened by the shifting of water as Henry climbed in with her. She felt his cool body on her warm skin and she sighed as Henry wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head in the curvuture of his neck while he kissed her temple softly.

"At least she talked to us," Vicki finally said knowing that too was on Henry's mind.

"Yes, she did but I feel like.."

"There's something else?" Vicki finished. She felt him nod in aggreement and sighed again when his hands found their way to her breasts. His thumbs rubbed her taut nipples rolling them under the warm, soapy water. The slick feeling the soap gave her breasts enhanced the sensations rushing throughout her body tenfold. Feeling Henry grow hard behind her, she wiggled against him to let him know she was more than ready. She needed this release along with the feeling of closeness their lovemaking gave her.

"Henry," she stopped and turned," have I tasted different?" Vicki was referring to the news she might be pregnant.

"I haven't noticed," Henry answered thoughtfully, "but I don't see how you could be pregnant. I thought Gwen always gave you your shot. Did you miss one?" Vicki thought for a moment, tilting her head to one side and frowning.

"Not that I recall. Are you upset about it? That I may be pregnant?"

"Me?" Henry smiled,"I'm never upset about babies, you know that." Vicki smiled weakly and wondered if she'd missed any symptoms but couldn't recall anything at the moment.

"I'm kinda old to be poppin' out kids dontcha think?" she teased.

"YOU..what about me?" They both laughed at the irony and got out of the bathtub deciding that a nice long lovemaking session was what they both needed to feel better.

"And besides, we need to celebrate." Henry told her.

"Celebrate?" she said as he dried her off.

"Yes, not only did Abbie have a breakthrough but, " he said putting his hand on her stomach, "we may have a new addition to be thankful for."

Unfortunately, the celebration would be short-lived....


	12. Alone Time

Henry picked Vicki up and carried her to the bed, his firm erection hitting her back with each step he took. Vicki wrapped her arms around him, put her lips against his and kissed him, swiping her tongue across them and relishing in the dance that was so familiar but never boring to them both. They tasted each other passionately as Henry lay Vicki on the bed gently. Pushing himself up on his arms, he looked at her as he broke their kiss.

"If you're too sore.." he asked, the concern for her well-being showing in his sexy eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Vicki looked at him, horror written all over her face, "I'm not sore at all, at least, not yet," she teased.

Henry bent to kiss her again but she pushed him over on his back deciding to treat him a little during the first round. Using her full lips and hot tongue, Vicki kissed down his neck nipping at the pulsing vein beneath it and realizing that she wanted to feed from him, it was appealing to her. That was sure sign she was pregnant or rather, it had been in the past. Deciding to wait, she continued her path down his chest. Her tongue laved each nipple, sucking and biting with her teeth at each one. Henry hissed and arched, put his hands in her hair and urged her on. Vicki finally made her way to his rock-hard erection grasping it firmly but softly rubbing her thumb around the tip in anticipation of later. Using her talented tongue once more, she teased him at first, rimming him and licking the qivering shaft. Henry grabbed the sheets in both hands and moaned her name. Vicki moaned too as she thought of what his large manhood did to her. Henry arched into her as she took him fully, her eyes watering when he filled her up as she held her breath momentarily. She slid him back out wiggling her tongue underneath his shaft on that most sensitive spot just beneath the tip. Henry's body shuddered and jerked while he growled her name this time. Vicki used her mouth to rim him again while her hand stroked his shaft in rhythm. Her free hand toyed with his sack rolling it around for added pleasure. Feeling him close, Vicki's movements became more fervent as she drove him to the edge. As he exploded, Vicki pulled away and stroked him to completion his hot seed spilling onto him and into her hand. Her body now demanded attention and Henry sensed this during her pleasuring of him. He pulled her to him so that her body was directly over him. Kissing her hard, he moved to her neck and bit then licked but didn't bring blood, that would come later. His wet tongue found her nipples quickly and Vicki shuddered when he made contact. He sucked, rolling and pulled them one at a time while his fingers slid inside of her to drive her mad. She bucked and arched into his ministrations, her breath ragged and her parted lips telling him she wanted so much more. Pulling her directly over his face, his tongue licked the insides of her thighs, his hands holding her ass and squeezing it tightly.

"OH..MY...GOD..Henry...stop teasing me.." Vicki breathed out. Henry smiled behind what he was doing then finally dove his tongue inside her wet core. Gutteral noises escaped her parted lips that were still red from her ealier escapade as he licked closer to her sweet spot. When he arrived at the destination she'd been waiting for, she sighed and cried out. Henry's mouth closed over the pulsing nub and sucked, rolled and flicked her to the edge but pulled away just as she was about to release. Sensing her frustration and readiness, the next round Henry let her go. He held her tight to keep her from falling off of the bed as she spilled over multiple times. Vicki gripped the headboard to keep from falling, threw her head back and roared her completion over and over. When she was through, Henry quickly flipped her and had her on her hands and knees before she knew what was going on. In one swift move, he speared her with his steely rod filling and stretching her. Vicki shuddered and groaned then pulled herself up to wrap her arms around his neck. Henry's hands found her breasts and began to knead them, thumbing them as he pumped himself into her. One hand moved to between her legs and used her own lubrication to rub her back to a frenzy. His fangs descended as did hers and he bit her shoulder just as she was near while she bit his wrist as they finished together. The force of their combined explosions rocked the bed, knocking their lamp off of the nightstand and breaking it.

"Well.." Vicki panted, "that's another one.." Henry smiled, licked her wounds and laid them both on the bed together. For a while, they lay quietly in each other's arms, neither wanting to move. It was Henry that finally spoke breaking the calm silence between them.

"I heard what she said," he said softly into Vicki's ear.

"I know."

"And I also heard her ask if she could go to that dance."

"I know." Vicki knew Henry's ability to hear would never allow a private coverstation unless they were miles away and she was fine with that. Abbie would not be okay with that knowledge and Vicki had not shared with her that Henry could still hear them, she kept that to herself for the greater good. The children's hearing had not quiet developed that finely tuned as of yet but one day, they would figure it out, later rather than sooner Vicki hoped.

"And..?" Henry prodded.

"And what?"

"Are we letting her go?" That question was so very metaphoric that Vicki answered...

"I'm not ready to let her go.." she said turning into her husband with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Me either.." Henry responded brushing Vicki's hair behind her ear.

They didn't realize someone was going to take her without their permission..


	13. Stranger In The Closet

Things at the Fitzroy house were a little less stressful over the next few days. Abbie was happier, Ward seemed to be watchful of her and Vicki was relieved that some things were out in the open. Vicki did however decide to tell London and Matt about the baby.

"What do you guys think?" Vicki said over breakfast one morning.

"I want a sister," London said and of course Matt wanted a brother.

"Or, you could have twins again, like Abbie and Ward mommy, that would be cool!" Matt exclaimed. Vicki nearly choked on her juice.

"Uh...I don't know about that Mattie," Vicki called him Mattie and although no one else was allowed to call him that, he afforded his mother that indulgence.

"That would be neat mom, one for each of us," London smiled too. Vicki shook her head and was relaxed it went over better with them than it had with Abbie.

"We'll see," was all Vicki offered. She couldn't sense anything yet, it was far too early. Time would tell and time would also tell if things even went well and the pregnancy made it to full term. Time was a fickle thing, circumstances changed lives and the future is never set in stone.

After getting the children off to school, Vicki and Henry headed to the office. As usual, Coreen was there with her bright and cheery self.

"Good morning you two," Coreen bubbled out.

"What makes you uber-happy this morning Coreen?" Vicki asked.

"Oooo..we've got a case but not just a run of the mill one," Coreen said as she handed the folder to Vicki.

"Of course not, where would be the fun in that?" Vicki caught a whiff of something and began to feel sick..and so it begins was her first thought.

"Coreen, what the hell is that smell?" Vicki's sensitive nose began to wrinkle as she made a face. Looking at Henry, Vicki realized it was displeasing to his sensitive olfactory senses as well.

"It's not human," Henry noted.

"Good to know," Vicki told him. They both began to sniff and finally, Henry put his finger to his mouth in a 'be quiet' gesture when they reached the closet door. Coreen's eyes never left the two of them as she watched them slowly open the door. All three screamed as they saw a something dart out and run around the room at an incredible speed. It was so fast it was almost unrecognizable. Henry caught it on it's next go around and started laughing upon seeing what it was.

"Put me down nightwalker," screamed the little man.

"No, not until you tell me what you are doing in here, in our closet no less. What is your business?" Henry was vamped out and Vicki and Coreen stared in disbelief at the creature.

"What the hell is that Henry?" Vicki asked.

"Excuse me! I'm not a 'that' missy!" the little man huffed out as he crossed his arms.

"Then what are you or..who are you I guess." Vicki spat back at him.

"I am a little person, you people call us leprechauns, but we are magical folk, like her," he pointed to Coreen.

"Me? I'm so not like you.." she wrinkled her nose, "you smell." The little man huffed again.

"That's because I've had to mask my odor, from him," the leprechaun rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Coreen seemed somewhat embarrassed and yet intrigued.

"What is your business here and from whom do you hide?" Henry had returned to normal but was still holding him by the collar, just in case.

"If you will so kindly put me down, I will explain. I've been trying to contact you, why would I run?"

"I believe him Henry, put him down but.." Vicki sniffed and gagged again, "you are going to have to shower or something, I'm going to be sick." Coreen stared at Vicki and seeing how pale she was, she pulled her into her main office, made her lie down and got her a cold rag while Henry took the man to shower.

"Here, hurry up." Henry threw a towel at him and stood guard.

"Coreen, I need to tell you something," Vicki started.

"I know, you're pregnant!" Coreen squealed.

"Why am I the last to know?" Vicki said shaking her head in wonderment. Coreen explained that she had been around Vicki enough times while she was pregnant to pick up subtle clues.."and besides," she added, "my abilities are more enhanced now. You smell different too."

"Smell. As in..bad?" Vicki tilted her head waiting for an answer.

"No," Coreen rolled her eyes, "as in..soft, sweet almost." Vicki laughed at the irony of that. Not many times in her life had she been called soft and sweet.

Just then, the little man came out, smelling and looking much better. Now that he was clean, they could see he had brown hair to his shoulders, wavy and thick, a goatee and sparkly golden eyes, they almost twinkled really.

"Yes, and he knows too. He wants your soul, your unborn child, Abbie and some boy and he will succeed if we do not hurry.."


	14. A Picture Is Worth

_FLASHBACK_

_"Samael, you will now have power over lust and greed, you will be able to encourage those who are weak, vulnerable and sad if you will. That is my gift to you..do you accept this?" _

_"Yes, I am ready to do your bidding master," the demon hissed. Samael was happy then to be a minion, to serve his master and enjoy the thrill of preying on the weakest humans he could find. In time, he would grow tired of these things, humans were easy to attack and manipulate. Humans were weak and sick, just what he enjoyed but he wanted more, he needed more. He wanted to grow in power. He wanted his own minions to control. His time was coming and he would be powerful, moreso than any of the underlords he served..._

Samael remembered those many years ago when he was given his power and how he himself lusted for more. Now, that seemed within his reach. The woman, Vicki, was pregnant. What a fantastic turn of events! The girl was vulnerable, the boy was stupidly in love with her and would do whatever it took to save her, although nothing would. Yes, his dreams were coming true but his dreams would become the nightmares of others.

"Master!" Lance yelled upon entering his chamber.

"Dare you enter without permission! It had better be important.." he growled.

"Yes, it is. I have news. The girl, Abbie, she is going with me, isn't that fantastic!?" Lance was looking for approval from his father.

"Yes, it is and Sheba will go with you, she will take up with the boy," Samael said with a wicked grin. Lance scowled upon the mention once again of needing help.

"And do not assume you don't need help, I've explained before that we all need help from time to time.." Samael leaned into Lance," I mean, after all my dear boy, I do need your help now don't I?" Lance smiled and nodded. Samael was a wonderful manipulator in all aspects of his evil life. Lance had no idea his father was doing this to him, he just wanted his approval and validation, his unconditional love. Even a demon's spawn felt the need to be loved but Lance didn't know that his own father was incapable of loving anyone other than himself.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

When the little man returned, the girls barely recognized him.

"Well, don't you clean up good," Vicki teased. She was sitting up now and feeling much better.

"What's your name?" Coreen asked.

"Goliath." he stated as he puffed his little chest out. Vicki and Coreen looked at each other then back at him and burst out laughing, going so far as to slap their knees. Henry cleared his throat when he saw Goliath look somewhat dejected.

"Ladies..." Henry said firmly. Although Henry didn't trust leprachauns, he wasn't one to stand by and let them get their feelings hurt. HIs instincts told him this little man might well be up to something but he kept that suspicion to himself.

"Sorry..it's just.." Vicki wiped her eyes, "it's almost like a Chihuahua named Kujo.." she said bursting into another round of laughter with Coreen before finally regaining her composure.

"Really..I'm sorry we've just had so much shit happen lately, well.." Vicki did truly apologize, she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

"Me too, sorry," Coreen added with a guilty shrug.

"That's okay, I get that alot." he said as he hopped into Vicki's chair.

"Explain what you said earlier," Henry got to the point because this involved his family and Henry had no time for games.

"As I said, he's here and he wants.." Henry interrupted.

"Who's he and we know what he wants, I'm assuming the 'magical boy' is M.J.?" Vicki offered.

"Yes, he is the son of the two detectives?" Goliath answered and asked. The three of them nodded simultaneously.

"He is Samael, the demon of lust and power. He wants to become a god of sorts...whatever.." Goliath rolled his eyes, "but to do that, he needs pure, powerful souls. He needs magic and otherwordly souls but pure ones..you know.." Goliath was trying to get the word virgin out but couldn't.

"I'm hardly pure," Vicki snorted.

"That's for sure," Coreen added then mouthed 'sorry' when Vicki shot her a look.

"But you are magical and he needs three souls, you are pregnant that's the third pure soul and with your magical power, your immortality, you're a smorgasboard of power. Although, " said with a rub of his chin thoughtfully," I don't know what pure soul he was going to use before you got pregnant..but, no matter," he said with a wave of his hand.

"That's just dandy," Vicki said as she lay back and closed her eyes.

"Why is it always something evil and demonic? I thought that once we got rid of the tattoos, things would be easier and speaking of which.." Vicki sat up," what is it with a variation of these tattoos?"

"Someone is taking souls to feed him until he gets to what he really wants. He's waiting for the full moon, that's in four days right?" Goliath asked.

"Yes, but why? Why mark them?" Coreen asked what they were all thinking.

"Demons, any demon, is prideful and boasting. They want to show what they've done, leave their mark. They all have some sort of markings sometimes taking a variation of their overlords or other demons."

"And you are here why?" Henry this time still unsure of the leprachaun's intentions.

"I was chosen," again with the puffed out chest," I'm very old and knowledgeable in this area. I know, I know, I'm little but hey, dynamite comes in small packages! And besides, I am more powerful than I look. I can help you get rid of him. I suspect he has someone here helping him, someone right under your nose that you aren't even aware of."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Abbie was almost ready for the dance. She was hoping Vicki and Henry would make it home before she left so she could show them her dress.

"I guess they aren't going to make it," Abbie sighed, "oh well, it's okay. They'll see me when I get home. Aunt Gwen, can you take some pictures for us?" Gwen smiled, got the camera and took few of Abbie by herself, then Ward and Abbie and of course London and Matt had to join in as well.

"Abbie, I want you to be careful with this guy," Ward told his sister.

"Yeah, yeah. I can take care of myself, remember?" she told him dropping her fangs as a reminder. Ward frowned and added, "there's something about him. I can tell, just promise me will ya?" Abbie reached up on her tip toes, pecked her twin on the cheek and promised. Shortly after, Lance arrived and Gwen took pictures of them together too.

"I'll have her home before you know it," he told the family. They watched them leave and as soon as the door shut, Gwen turned to Ward.

"There's something off here, did you feel that too?" All three children nodded as they had all sensed it. Gwen took the disc out of the camera and went to Vicki's computer. Popping it in, she quickly loaded the pictures and began to scan them until she reached the ones of Lance and Abbie.

"Oh no.." Gwen whispered.

There on the screen was something very ominous and evil revealing that a picture is worth a thousand words....


	15. The Dance

"M.J.? Where are you going?" Kate asked her oldest child.

"To the school dance mom," he said as he smoothed his shirt and ran his hands through his hair those actions were just like his father.

"Huh..thought you weren't going, what changed your mind?" Kate said as she leaned onto the door frame and crossed her arms. She studied M.J. and noted his nervousness, a sure sign he was hiding something.

"I don't know..just curiosity I guess..is there a problem?" he asked.

Kate shook her head, "No, none at all son. I'm glad you're going. Taking anyone?" Kate hoped he would say someone but of course he shook his head, shrugged and said in typical teen fashion, "Nah, just hanging out with the guys." Kate sighed as she watched him leave.

"Hey, why the sad face? Though you'd be happy he's being sociable," Mike said as he snuggled her from behind.

"I would be if I thought that he was actually going to be sociable but," she paused, "something's up Mike."

"Aw..come on Kate! Can't it just be that he wants to get out, be with his friends? Why are you worried?"

"Mother's intuition, that's all. But, if you think he's okay then.." Kate threw her hands up. Mike pulled her into a kiss to take her mind off of worrying and of course, it worked. Later in the evening, things would turn out to be worse than Kate's intuition would have dreamed of.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Wow..this turned out great," Abbie said as they entered the gym area of the high school. The theme was tropical island and they had spared no expense in getting it right. Sand lined the outer edges, clear blue plexiglass lined the gym floor for an ocean effect and grass huts were in rows the outer edges to give it a beach look. The music was popular, kids were dancing and of course chaperones had their eyes glued to every dark corner in the room. Everyone's head turned as Abbie crossed the room. Her beauty was stunning but she seemed oblivious to that fact. The combination of Henry's eyes and Vicki's good looks made Abbie a very beautiful young girl and not one boy in the room failed to notice.

"Looks like I have the prized possession tonight," Lance whispered in Abbie's ear. She froze. That was something she was not ever going to be, someone's possession. A fire burned in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Panic washed over Lance's face. This could not go wrong!

"I belong to no one.." Abbie said through gritted teeth. It took all of her restraint to push back her beast.

"I'm...I'm..so sorry, that's not what I meant.." Lance stuttered. Just then, Abbie saw M.J. walk into the gym. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed a sexy older looking woman on his arm. M.J. was scanning the room trying to pick out Abbie. When their eyes met, his widened when he saw her. It was if the room stopped, no movement, music or even breathing seemed to be happening. Time stood still. M.J. saw only Abbie, an aura surrounded her and made her glow or to him, it was if she was glowing. Abbie saw only the girl, at first. Then, when she finally noticed M.J. her eyes widened as well. He was bulging with muscles, his blue eyes pierced her and she could sense his desire for her from where she stood. Not wanting him to know, she quickly grabbed Lance and drug him to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Lance giggled nervously.

"JUST DANCE!" Abbie told him. As they turned, Abbie tried to keep her eyes on M.J. as much as she could without being conspicuous. Lance noticed anyway and saw that Sheba was on M.J.'s arm. Lance narrowed his eyes as Sheba pushed out a faux kiss at him and pulled M.J. tighter.

"Wow..this looks like fun. I'm so glad I met you outside. What luck, huh?" Sheba purred.

M.J. just grunted and continued to watch Abbie and Lance.

"Are we going to dance or what?" Sheba asked.

"Uh..well..I'm not really a good dancer," M.J. explained.

"Oh honey, I got you..let's go," Sheba sashayed her way toward Abbie and Lance and began to dance with M.J. rather suggestively. Abbie growled low in her throat.

"Abbie, do you need a drink or something?" Lance asked. He didn't want her to know he knew exactly what she was so he tried to appear naive to her growling as being something wrong with her throat.

"No." M.J. stared at the two of them as well. Neither noticed Ward entering the gym. Ward stayed low and out of sight.

The two continued the staring contest for the entire song. When it was over, M.J. offered to get Sheba a drink while Lance offered to get Abbie one.

"Sure," the both said. Abbie stood along the wall still looking at M.J. so she didn't notice Sheba slink up beside her.

"So, you like him huh?"

"What? Who the hell are you?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, you do like him," Sheba smiled, "I'm Sheba, new to the school."

"Hmm..you look a little old to be in high school," Abbie snorted.

"You're a bright girl, but a little dull for my taste," Sheba growled. With her guard down, Abbie felt a rush of power and knew things were about to get ugly.

"What are you?" Abbie hissed, her eyes turning and fangs dropping. Abbie's defenses were down and she could no longer push back her beast.

"I'm your worst nightmare honey." Sheba's eyes were glowing. M.J. felt the rush too as did Lance. They both turned to see the girls eye to eye and thankfully, it was so busy and loud no one else noticed. Both boys rushed over to find them in a heated arguement.

"It's time Lance, games are over," Sheba said.

"You know each other?" Abbie was horrified.

"She's my....cousin," Lance lied.

"I think not," Abbie began to leave but Sheba caught her by the arm.

"Get your hands off of me, you have no idea who or what I am," Abbie growled. M.J. took a stance beside Abbie. They both knew they had to be cautious about using their abilities in public so that was out for now.

"You two have no idea who or WHAT I am either, it would be in your best interest to come quietly. That.." Sheba narrowed her glowing eyes, "and the best interest of your families. That is if you want them safe, you'll do as we say." Both Abbie and M.J. shuddered at her revelation their families might be involved or injured in anyway.

"Abbie, it's okay. Let's go, I'm with you okay?" M.J put his hand in hers as reassurrance. Abbie was furious. Her instinct was much like Vicki's and she wanted to start kicking ass and taking names later. M.J., like his father, was the voice of reason and convinced her to take this elsewhere.

"Fine, but when we get outta here, you're mine," Abbie hissed in Sheba's direction. Looking at Lance, she frowned as she realized he had duped her. She was not only angry but hurt.

"And you," she leaned into Lance, "you're mine too." M.J. argued that point mentally but said nothing.

Sheba laughed and told them in a very ominous tone, "Hate to burst your bubble but you both belong to someone else..."


	16. Taken

Ward watched helplessly as the four exited the gym. Frantically, he ran out of the front doors trying to get to the back before they left.

"Abbie!!!" he cupped his hands and shouted, "M.J.!" Ward listened and tried to hear his twin, listen for any heartbeats but heard and felt nothing. His keen vampiric vision saw nothing either. Giving up, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father.

"Dad..I..." Ward stopped and listened to what Henry was saying then said, "I'm on my way."

Henry flipped his phone shut and relayed the message that it was too late, they had been taken. After seeing the photo, Gwen had called Vicki immediately and told her that the boy Lance was some type of otherwordly creature. The picture had a strange aura and Lance's eyes were glowing in the photo, a strange yellowish-red color. It was as if the photograph had picked up his true nature.

"Vicki, that boy is the key. He was the one luring Abbie in," Henry growled. Vicki was sick to her stomach however, she didn't think it was due to the pregnancy but rather the thought of something happening to Abbie.

"Henry, we've got to find her, where do we look?" Vicki turned to Goliath for answers.

"There are many places he could be, we must perform a summoning ritual," Goliath was cut off by a curt 'no' from Henry and Vicki.

"Why? It's harmless.." he stared at them bewildered.

"We don't like dark magic," Henry explained.

"It brings nothing but trouble and pain, "Vicki added.

"This isn't dark, it's our magic. It will pinpoint the location of evil within a few miles. Maybe then you will recognize something in close proximity, I assure you it's not dark," he said with conviction. Henry didn't trust him but knew they had to do something.

"If anything at all happens, I swear.." Vicki's eyes watered, her mouth set and she took a menacing step toward Goliath.

"I got it, jeez," Goliath snapped his fingers and a bag appeared before them. He pulled out many objects that were unfamiliar to the group but interested Coreen.

"You gotta teach me that," she whispered.

"It's only for our kind, not yours," he huffed as he concocted some sort of mixture that made Vicki nauseous again.

"Sor-ree,"Coreen offered Vicki water but she shook her head no.

"Could you hurry please," Vicki was becoming impatient. Her mind drifted to the fights they'd recently had and was grateful that Abbie had at least talked to her, but just in case something happened...she shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head.

"She's smart, and strong, she'll be okay," Vicki said out loud, her voice cracking.

"Yes, she is. She's so much like you it's frightening at times but it's a good thing," Henry pulled Vicki into his arms and kissed her softly.

"I know, that's what scares me. She's not afraid enough sometimes," Vicki shook her head and smiled a little knowing her daughter would be ready to kick ass.

"Hey," a thought popped into Vicki's head, "do you think with this evil in the city, maybe that's why she's feels off kilter?" Henry thought for a moment then agreed that could be part of the problem.

"Okay, ready?" the leprachaun pulled them back to the present. He mumbled some type of incantation and before them appeared almost a three dimensional map of sorts.

"Way cool!" Coreen said.

"Yeah..where is he?" Vicki looked at the array of buildings, the park and other familiar areas of Toronto. Suddenly, the map glowed.

"There, what's that?" Goliath pointed.

"It's nothing, old abandoned houses, fields.." Vicki shrugged.

"An old cemetary with an ancient crypt," Henry said dryly. Vicki looked again and realized Henry was indeed right.

"Is that signifigant?" Goliath asked.

Henry clenched his jaw and said, "Yes, it is. Especially when you've buried evil objects under the crypt over the years."

"He's feeding off the power of the objects isn't he? That's how he crossed over," Vicki realized too.

"He's not here yet, he needs the souls. How far is this place?" Goliath asked.

"About thirty minutes, why?" Vicki told him.

"Because, once in his possession, he'll perform..er..uh..." Goliath turned red and didn't want to continue.

"What!? He'll perform what?" Vicki growled.

"Rituals, painful blood rituals," he whispered.

"Who's having rituals performed?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Ward, here..let's fill you in. We might need your help." Henry told his son.

After they finished explaining what was happening, Ward fell silent and then stood up.

"I'm going to kill them myself," he said calmly. Ward was not usually violent but the thought of them hurting his sister had set him off, brought out the Vicki in him so to speak as well as his own genetic beast he had inherited from Henry.

"Ward.." Vicki started.

"No mom, I mean it. Enough is enough, I'm tired of sitting back and doing nothing, besides, they have M.J. too," Ward told them.

"We need to call Mike and Kate," Vicki said.

"We're here," came their voices. Ward had taken the liberty of calling them on his way over to the office and for that, they were grateful.

"So, what are gonna do?" Mike asked.

"Kick ass," Vicki said, "and maybe slay a few too, that okay with you?"

"No problem," Mike answered.

Little did they know they would all be in danger and that by the time the dust settled, one of them would be dead....


	17. Betrayed

The ride to the cemetary was quiet and unnerving. M.J. never let go of Abbie's hand and though normally, she would have the upper hand and make him let go, she knew his touch was calming her just as it had many times before in their lives as children. Abbie thought back to the first time she realized she was in love with M.J. They were in ninth grade and he was with someone else. Her rage at seeing him with another girl had nearly caused her to vamp out at school therefore, she had confronted him that very day.

"What's your problem Abbie?" M.J. had been caught off guard when she met him after school to wait on their ride home.

"Nothing, it's just if you want to be with that..girl..then whatever," she had shrugged.

"And you have a problem with this why?" Just like any other male in the species, at the time, M.J. was clueless as to why she was disturbed.

"No problem, just your lack of taste is apparent," she had lied to him. She never told him she loved him and she never knew that he only went out with other girls to make her jealous. Both of them were so stubborn they wouldn't give in and tell the other. Now here they sat in a car headed toward what might be the end of their young lives and still, neither would give in. M.J. hated that he couldn't hear her and she felt the same way but they way they felt for one another was obvious to Sheba and Lance.

"Seems we'll have more leverage my little helper," Sheba told Lance. Lance frowned because he felt he was the one in charge not her.

"Yes, it seems so," he replied.

"What the hell are you two babbling about?" Abbie asked.

"Why this young love here," Sheba pointed between the two of them. Abbie and M.J. looked at each other then back at the others.

"We're friends, nothing more, been friends since we were born actually," Abbie told them as she slinked her hand away from M.J.'s.

"Oh..then you won't mind this," Sheba leaned into M.J. and began to kiss him, her tongue delving into his mouth while her hands roamed his body. Sheba moaned and grunted as she continued her assualt on M.J. He did his best to push her away but to no avail. She was freakishly strong. Abbie tried to maintain her emotions but without his touch, her anger spilled over and she lunged toward Sheba, vamping out and grabbing her throat. Lance pushed Abbie back down into the seat as Sheba let go of M.J. and laughed wickedly.

"Riiiight, you have no feelings for him at all, this is going to be so much more fun than we thought," Sheba said with a twinkle of evil in her eye.

Samael sensed when the arrived at the crypt. He was trapped below until the ritual was complete but fortunately, the room beneath the crypt was large enough to afford him his homemade torture chamber. They were out of the way too, no one would hear or see them.

"They are here," he hissed as he inhaled the scent of the two powerful humans approaching.

"My mother is not going to be thrilled," Abbie told Sheba while being dragged by her arm.

"I hope not, we need her and your new little brother or sister." Sheba told her with pure evil dripping from her voice.

Abbie prayed at that very moment that her parents would not find her, she'd rather die than have her mother hurt or worse, die.

"And don't worry, that plan is working too, we have an inside man," Sheba whispered in her ear.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Come on, we must hurry," Goliath told them. Coreen stood still and umoving. She suddenly felt very weak and sick to her stomach.

"Vicki, I..I think..I'm not feeling well," Coreen said as she collapsed onto the couch.

"That's fine, stay here or better yet, go home," Vicki told her.

"Okay, but..I think I'll wait a bit, not sure I can drive," Coreen had become pale and was sweating profusely.

"I'll stay with her, I'll take her home and meet you guys there," Ward offered. Ward could drive, as could Abbie however, they just weren't licensed yet but in an emergency such as this, it didn't matter. They all agreed and as they left, Vicki turned and looked at Coreen wondering to herself why she had become so ill so quickly. Shaking her head, she followed Henry and Goliath out to the car.

"Sure glad you found them quickly, Goliath, what luck huh?" Vicki said.

"Not luck just practice makes perfect." he said proudly from the back seat.

"Uh huh..lucky for us," Vicki mumbled. This exchange did not go unnoticed on Henry. He knew Vicki was trying to figure something out.

The drive over took less than thirty minutes and Vicki nearly jumped out of the car before it stopped.

"Wait, we must be cautious, we must not let him know we are here," Goliath told them.

"I don't have that kind of patience, besides, I'm sure he knows we're coming," Vicki said turning around to face Goliath.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Ask him," Vicki pointed to Goliath and turned to Henry, "He told him and he brought us here." Henry turned too and vamped out but by then, the man was gone.

Henry growled, "We've been betrayed...."


	18. Connection

Abbie and M.J. arrived at the crypt well in advance of Vicki and Henry. Fighting Sheba the whole way, she scratched, pulled at her arm and kicked her until Sheba finally wrenched both of Abbie's arms behind her. Abbie cried out in pain and began to curse at her profusely.

"You bitch! I can't wait til I drain you of life," Abbie screamed. Sheba laughed as M.J. lunged for Lance but unlike Sheba, he used his magic to push M.J. back and hold him in a vice-like grip. M.J. tried to push out his magic but was stopped by an unseen force.

"Let her go, you're hurting her," M.J. screamed.

"Oh, no..not yet. That's Samael's job, right Lance?" Lance nodded, his eyes glowing red now as his evil began to seep through his facade. Suddenly, Abbie saw him for the ugly monster he truly was.

"You used me to get to me and my family," Abbie hoarsed out. "I'll kill you too." Lance laughed as they continued toward the chamber where Samael awaited.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, little girl, but I think you'll be disappointed at who's killing who tonight," Lance hissed, "besides, you were so open to me it was like taking candy from a baby. So easy and vulnerable, you were quite the target." Abbie blinked tears of shame and anger away. She didn't understand what Lance was saying at first but then it hit her. She was pining for M.J., albeit, to herself but her heart was open and Lance used her vulnerablity and weakness to blind her to what he was planning. She was an easy target, how stupid she felt at this moment. Now, because of her stubborness and stupidity, not only might it get her killed but possibly those she loved. She was her mother's child.

"We'll see who dies tonight," Abbie said through gritted teeth. She glanced at M.J. who was still in an invisible vice, his arms flat at his side, his eyes total black as his magic tried to surface but failed.

"I'm sorry," Abbie said softly.

"Don't be, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, but I will," he said back. As they entered the chamber, the rush of hot, acrid air made them both gag as the bile crept up into their throats and burned the back walls. Their eyes burned too as the stale air hit them hard and fast. It smelled of rotting flesh and sulfur. Evil dripped from the walls and seeped into their pores. Almost immediately, their hair became sweat-soaked while their skin turned red from the heat of the chamber.

"Welcome, so happy to finally meet you in person," the man greeting them was tall and thin. His cheekbones were prominent, his dark hair fell straight to his shoulders and his lips curled back to reveal yellow pointed teeth. His forked tongue slithered through his teeth as he hissed at them. He walked around each of them, sniffing and touching them. Abbie shivered with disgust under his touch. M.J. stood still, angry and ready to choke him the first chance he got. Samael's finger ran along Abbie's cheek but she jerked away and spit at him. He quickly brought his hand up and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground as blood poured from her nose and mouth.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!!!" M.J. shouted. Samael hit him next but twice as hard. He stood over both of them as they lay bleeding and moaning.

"Strip them and chain them. We've got a few hours to...kill.." Samael's lips curled and he snarled at the wordplay, "before we kill them, let's have some fun," Sheba clapped her hands and Lance growled as he felt himself become aroused at the thought of torturing them.

"May I undress her, please father?" Lance asked.

"Yes, you may..but..no touching, she is to be pure."

"NO touching?" Lance licked his lips.

"Well..maybe a little," Samael laughed. M.J. felt sick, Abbie felt murderous.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"He betrayed us, led us right here. It's a trap Henry," Vicki told him. Mike and Kate arrived quickly. Vicki and Henry filled them in as quickly as possible.

"You think Coreen getting sick was no accident don't you." Mike stated.

"Right, I think Goliath made her sick or her magic picked up on something," Vicki sighed.

"You think she's okay, should we go back and check on them?" Vicki told them she'd already called Ward and Coreen was safely at home.

"We're waiting for Ward. The more magic and power we can get here, the better. Kate," Vicki turned to Kate, "we may need your magic as well."

"Damn straight! They have no idea what they've done, taking our children," Kate huffed out. Vicki was impressed with Kate's rage. She knew she had it in her but had never seen it displayed with such aggression.

"Channel that later, Kate." Vicki told her. Suddenly, Vicki began to feel sick too. Was it the baby or something else? Blood began to pour from her nose, then her mouth.

"Vicki? Vicki.." Henry pulled his shirt off and put it under her nose.

"What the hell?" Vicki said as she looked at the blood in her hands and tried to figure out how the hell it had come from her.

"Abbie maybe? Is your connection opened with her again?" Henry asked. His alabaster skin glistened in the moonlight, his muscles rippled as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know. I didn't feel pain just nausea then the blood," Vicki became angry at the thought Abbie was injured.

"If they kill them, so help me.." Vicki's voice cracked as Henry continued to put pressure on her bleeding.

"They won't, I promise you, nothing will happen. I will make sure of that," Henry said with determination. Ward had arrived at the cemetary and within seconds was at his mother's side.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Ward asked as he rushed to her side. They filled him in and as they did, he fell to the ground and screamed in pain. With her bleeding subsiding, Vicki dropped to her knees beside Ward on the ground.

"Ward! What is it?" Vicki asked looking him over. He was holding his stomach and writhing in pain. Vicki lifted his shirt to see something horrific.

Vicki's eyes grew wide with horror, "Burns, Abbie is being burned..."


	19. Torn

Abbie held her tongue trying not to cry out as the pain shot through her. Lance had stripped them both, chained them to the wall and was slowly torturing them. M.J. averted his eyes from Abbie's nude body not because he was repulsed but because he was embarrassed at having to see her like this and ashamed for feeling as though he couldn't save her. He knew she was beautiful but never wanted to see her being tortured nor had he wanted to see her fully nude, not like this anyway. His heart ached to rip his chains off, free them both and get her to safefy finally kill every last one of these crazy bastards. Sheba and Samael lick their lips and began to kiss each other, getting off on what Lance was doing. Abbie could sense Lance's growing desire with each prod of the hot iron that seared her skin. The smell of burning flesh pierced the senses of all in the room. Lance turned to M.J. next and licked his lips again, looking the boy over before deciding to burn the insides of his thighs.

"You'll have these marks forever, well..until we kill you that is." Lance said before plunging the hot iron into his legs. M.J. gritted his teeth and held back screaming too. Abbie's eyes watered as silent tears for M.J. slipped down her cheeks.

"OH look.." Sheba breathed out, "she cries for her lover."

"He's not my lover," Abbie hoarsed out.

"You want him to be, it's so obvious," Sheba said. Lance put the hot iron down and pulled out whips with silver thorns on them. M.J. growled as Lance approached Abbie slowly, rubbed himself as he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Oh..this is going to be so much fun," Lance hissed out. M.J. vowed to kill Lance first.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ward had stopped writhing momentarily then began to jerk again and this time blood began to seep through his shirt, dribbling down his arms.

"Holy shit! Henry, find that crypt..NOW!!" Vicki screamed as she cradled her son. Henry began to search and realized that there were at least ten. His mind couldn't immediately process which one he had used although it should have. He felt clouded as if in a haze and wondered if it was the dark magic doing it or his fear for the lives of his children, maybe it was both.

"Spread out, start searching," Henry ordered.

Mike and Kate ran one direction, Henry another because Henry knew Vicki didn't want to leave Ward. He was moaning and near unconscious.

"Ward, sweetie.." Vicki cradled Ward's head in her lap, rubbed his hair and tried to soothe him knowing that Abbie was suffering too, "Abbie.." Vicki whispered while she stared at Ward.

"Mom..." Ward said weakly, "Mom, we've got to find them. They are..."

"I know..I know.."

"Go mom, I'll be okay..really, go help dad," Ward told her as his eyes lolled back in his head.

"Ward, I don't want to leave you," Vicki's eyes misted.

"Mom..go..please get to her before they kill her..both of us will die, our connection is strong.." Vicki gasped. Her mind hadn't wrapped around the fact that Ward was experiencing the same things Abbie was, the pain, the wounds and the impending death.

"Ward..if anything happens to you.." Vicki gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Go..I'll catch up.." Ward promised. Blood continued to seep through his shirt and Vicki momentarily thought of giving him some of her own but decided that being pregnant, that might not be wise.

"I'll hold you to that.." Vicki placed her jacket under his head and reluctantly left him to find Henry. Mike, Kate and Henry had met up in the middle of the cemetary but had found nothing.

"You can't remember which one it was? What about the name..do you remember the name?" Vicki was frantic.

"I'm trying Victoria!" Henry was frustrated as well. Suddenly, Vicki froze. She felt something close and turned.

"There!" she pointed. Almost hidden from view, was another crypt. Trees obscured the view but Vicki thought she felt a pull towards it. They all ran in that direction but as Vicki got closer, she stopped and went to her knees.

"What is it??" Henry was beside her in an istant.

"It's started.." Vicki was choking, holding her neck and gasping for air.."go..."

Henry was torn..leave Vicki in this state and get to Abbie or take her with him and try to save them both..

Still..someone was going to die tonight...


	20. The Fight Begins

Abbie screamed at Lance to let M.J. go. The lashes were leaving huge, gaping wounds everywhere they landed. As the blood poured from his wounds, it began to run down his body and pool at his feet. Abbie's wounds were not bleeding as badly but she was still weak nonetheless. M.J.'s head lolled from side to side as Lance's thrashing continued and the sound was sickening. Abbie grimaced with each slap of the whip and with each bit of tearing brought on by the metal in the whip. Lance's arm came back and as he poised to strike, Abbie screamed again when she realized he was aiming for his head.

"NO!! Please stop, you're going to kill him!" Abbie strained against the chains but succeeded only in gouging wounds into her own flesh. She was tempted the rip through herself if only to get to Lance and make him stop but she knew that would do no good. Her body screamed in pain as well but M.J. was in much more pain and in grave danger. Abbie's body healed faster thanks to Henry's vampire lineage. M.J., although magical, didn't heal like Abbie did. His blood loss could be lethal. Abbie's could be too but she could lose a lot more than he could, her body would repair itself.

"Are you willing to give your life for his?" Lance asked.

Without hesitation, Abbie answered, "Yes." Tears brimmed her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Her stubborness and determination were incredible. These were genetic traits Abbie was grateful to have gotten from Vicki.

"No.." M.J. whispered, "no Abbie.."

"M.J., don't try to talk," Abbie whispered and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"How sweet, the lovers are willing to die for each other.." Sheba said as she crawled from Samael's lap. Lance stood between the two bloodied and beaten teenagers laughing a maniacally. Approaching M.J., he ran his finger down M.J's bloodied cheek and scooped some of his blood onto the tip. Abbie watched in disgust as Lance licked the it off, groaned and smacked his lips.

"So delicious is this young, pure blood," Lance turned to Abbie, "I bet yours is even better.." he growled.

Abbie's eyes were full of fire, "Fuck you bastard!" she screamed while once again straining and jerking her chains.

"Oh..I'd love to but father says you have to be pure," Lance said with a pout. All three burst into laughter but were interrupted when Goliath showed up.

"They're here, master, I brought them," Goliath told them excitedly. He was out of breath as if he'd been running.

"Tell me somthing I don't know," Samael snorted.

"Fine. Each time you hurt the girl," Goliath pointed to Abbie," it hurts the mother and the twin. I was hiding and watching them." Samael stroked his chin and thought for a moment. That was very useful information and a wonderful turn of events.

"So it begins..." Samael hissed. Sheba nodded as she moved toward Abbie. M.J. had opened his eyes and began to plead for them to take him instead.

"Don't worry, your time will come," Sheba told him in a dead voice. Without touching Abbie, Sheba put her hand over Abbie's mouth and began to pull as if she were pulling her breath out of her. Samael's eyes rolled back in his head as he began to welcome her soul to bring him over. Abbie's eyes went wide at the realization that this was just like her dream and that this was in fact the nightmares she'd been having.

"No.." Abbie hoarsed out. At that very moment, Vicki fell to the ground.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Henry.." Vicki struggled, "if you....save...Abbie....you save...us...all..." Henry understood and with vampiric speed made it to the crypt.

"Ah.." Samael said when he heard and felt Henry enter the tomb, "finally." Henry was fully vamped as he took in the horrific scene before him. He smelled blood, lots of blood and he knew in seconds much of it was Abbie's. His eyes found her and M.J. and at that point, his rage boiled over. Lunging for Samael first, he missed as the demon underlord faded then reappeared across the room.

"Vampire, you're so angry, let's chat a bit shall we?" Samael teased.

"We have nothing to chat about, I'm going to kill you, all of you," Henry growled. His eyes darted to Abbie but he looked away quickly. He was sickened, angry and hurt by what he saw. The father in Henry was at the forefront of his rage as much as his beast. These people had hurt his child and for that alone, they would pay. As Henry took in the surroundings, he noticed Sheba was slinking back to Abbie. Within seconds, he had put himself in front of Abbie forcing Sheba to back off. His eyes were black as night, his fangs extended and he was in a protective stance.

"Dad? Dad..where's mom? Is she okay?" Abbie said in a whisper. Henry didn't answer and that fact was not lost on Abbie. A deep gutteral sound rose within Henry as a warning to Sheba to stay away. Goliath was almost giddy watching things unfold before him. Henry stood ready to protect Abbie and M.J, Samael and Sheba stalked them. Lance was behind Henry poised to strike his whip. Henry looked between the two and watched as they slowly walked toward him. He knew that Samael wasn't fully on this plane so he would have to try other options. Abbie's scent was overwhelming as was M.J.'s. Just as Lance moved to strike him, Henry turned, grabbed his arm and snapped it. Lance fell to the ground writhing in pain. Sheba's eyes went wide and Samael stopped momentarily as he stared at his son lying on the ground holding his wrist. It dangled in an odd position, the bone pressing at the skin and looking as if it were ready to burst through at any moment.

"You hurt my child," Samael growled.

"Not even close, I'm nowhere near done," Henry growled back. Lance continued his writhing and added howling in pain along with it. Part of Abbie was relishing in what her father had done to him. Her eyes slowly found M.J.'s battered face. Her breath caught in her throat when she really looked at him. He looked half-dead and by the slowing of his heart, he truly was.

"Dad..Dad..M.J. isn't doing well..do something, break my chains.." Abbie pleaded. Without taking his eyes off of Samael and Sheba, Henry reached around and broke Abbie's chains. The beast in him coupled with his rage made it appear as if the chains were made of paper. Abbie shook off the remainder and ran to M.J. She bent to Lance, fumbled in his pockets and found the key. Lance made a sad attempt to hiss at Abbie and he soon found his face feeling direct contact with her fist.

"Bastard!" Abbie spat at him then backhanded him to make herself feel better. Henry was still holding Sheba and Samael back when Goliath suddenly rushed him.

"I'll kill you vampire, I hate vampires.." Goliath yelled as his little legs ran as fast as he could toward Henry. Before Goliath reached Henry, he stopped, opened his mouth in a soundless scream, gurgled and fell foward, a knife protruding from his back. All in the room turned to see Vicki, Mike, Kate and Ward standing in the doorway.

And so the fight begins....


	21. Hail, Hail, The Gang's All Here

Samael began to laugh low at first then rolling and loud, an almost ear-piercing laugh that reverberated througout the tomb.

"Hail, Hail..the gang's all here!! Let the games begin!" Samael shouted as he raised his hands and threw them back down as he sent a burst of power their way. The rush of power was so intense it sent the Vicki and the others staggering backwards but miraculously, they maintained their balance. Sheba had joined Samael, Lance was still writhing on the ground and Abbie had released M.J. She grabbed a covering that lay nearby and covered M.J. up as she tried to keep him from going into shock. She drug him out of the line of fire, found an oversized article of clothing to dress herself and cradled his head in her lap.

"It's okay, you'll be fine. Our parents will save us.." Abbie whispered as she cleaned his face as best she could. He moaned and turned away, the pain was excruciating. Abbie could tell M.J. was fading fast but she felt helpless. She watched while things seemed to move in slow motion. Her father still stood between her, M.J. and the evil trio. Her mother, Mike, Kate and Ward stood on the other side of the room. It reminded Abbie of the old westerns her father watched on television, a gunfight without the guns. The standoff continued for a few moments until Vicki finally spoke. Her voice seemed ragged and breathy. Abbie wondered if it was due to whatever happened to her or her anger. She suspected it was a little of both.

"You've got two choices, take yourself back to hell or we will, and your little buddies there," Vicki pointed to Sheba and Lance, "they're going too."

"So naive, powerful one.." Samael closed his eyes, took a deep breath and blew out, then listened, "yes, I hear the new life, it's strong. I will have a feast.." he laughed again. Vicki gritted her teeth, Mike audibly growled, Kate and Ward both clenched their fists and readied themselves for anything.

"Vicki, he's not earthly yet, you can't touch him," Henry warned.

"Dad..mom..hurry, M.J. is fading." Abbie cried out. Kate's breath hitched in her throat and Mike lunged for Samael but Vicki stopped him.

"Mike, we've got to finish this first." Vicki said firmly. Mike nodded but Kate was unconvinced.

"If he dies..so help me.." Kate said with determination.

"I will help you.." Samael nodded toward Sheba. Reluctantly, Sheba moved to where M.J. and Abbie were. Abbie's eyes bled black and her fangs dropped.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Abbie growled. Sheba began to pull at her again but this time, nothing happened. She stared at her hands then back to Samael.

"It's not working," she told him. When she turned around, Abbie was in front of her just inches away. Sheba gasped as she stood eye to eye with the young girl. With inhuman speed, Abbie grabbed Sheba by the throat and squeezed. Sheba began to choke and sputter, clawing at Abbie's hand around her throat.

"Let..me...go.." Sheba choked out.

"Go to hell.." Abbie growled. In a flash, Abbie had Sheba's throat in her mouth. Vicki watched in amazement as her oldest child did something very beastly and yet, grown up. She ripped out Sheba's throat in one fell swoop and dropped her twitching body on the floor. Abbie stood there, her eyes black, tears running down each cheek, her fangs and mouth dripping with blood. Vicki wanted to go to her but knew they had more pressing matters at hand.

"You bitch! How dare you?? Do you KNOW who I am?? I will have you..all of you!!" Samael screamed. His face contorted into a demonic one, his eyes glowing yellow, his teeth elongating and his tongue slithering out as he hissed. The sudden rush of power made Vicki nauseous and put all of the others on alert. Samael pushed out his power again but it was weak and ineffectual. He tried again and this time, he caught Mike alone. Mike was flung so hard into the wall his skull hit with a hard crack. Blood began to seep from the wound immediately. He slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Oh my God!! Mike!!" Kate yelled.

"Kate!! Focus, now!!!" Vicki yelled. Henry growled, ready to take anything that came his way. Ward, Kate and Vicki pulled out their magic and threw it at Samael. Henry covered M.J. and Abbie with his body to shield them from the power. Lance began to covulse and his eyes rolled back in his head. The power ran through Samael to Lance, his earthly link. Samael began to scream as Lance was slowly dying.

"NO!! STOP!!" he yelled grasping at air. Samael tried to stop them but was frozen in place. Within seconds, Lance lay dead and unmoving. Samael began to fade into the abyss created by the evil things under the tomb and was soon gone. Henry pulled himself away from Abbie and M.J. Abbie was holding M.J., rocking him gently. Kate ran to Mike.

"Mike! Can you hear me?" Kate stroked his face. He moaned and grabbed the back of his head.

"What the hell.." he said softly as he lay back into Kate's arms.

"Don't move, you've probably got a concussion, we'll get to the hospital," she shushed him with a kiss on the lips. He nodded and closed his eyes, letting Kate hold his head in her lap as she put pressure on the gash in his head.

Vicki and Ward walked over the bodies strewn throughout the tomb as they made their way to Henry.

"Henry?" Vicki asked. Henry looked at M.J. then back to Vicki and shook his head.

Yes, someone had died tonight...


	22. Decision

Kate was not paying attention and was unaware her son had died. Ward frowned and clenched his fists. M.J. was his best friend, he loved him as a brother and here he lay dead. He felt as though he had failed him.

"Let me turn him, please," Abbie said through her tears and that was the sentence caught Kate's attention.

"Turn who? Why..what the hell..??" Kate gently lay Mike on the floor, her jacket under his head. As she approached and saw it was M.J's bare feet, she fell to the ground and screamed. Her scream was one of a mother's anguish, of losing a child. She beat her fists on the concrete floor until they were bloody and screamed over and over, no, this can't be happening. Ward's eyes brimmed with tears of anger and sorrow, Henry clenched his jaw and fists for he was angry and felt too as though he'd failed. Vicki gently went to her knees beside Kate and took her in her arms letting her sob. Vicki rocked with her until her sobbing slowed as well as her rocking.

"Do it." Kate said quietly.

"What?" came three voices in unison, all but Abbie.

"Turn him, I can't lose my baby," she said in a dead voice, her eyes swollen and red.

Henry spoke, "Kate, this isn't a decision to be taken lightly. What about Mike? How will he feel? Abbie and M.J. will be joined for a year, even with the blood products we must watch him closely, train him and.." Henry stopped.

"And what?" Vicki and Kate both asked.

"They will become intimate, it's part of it. Are you both ready for that?"

"Why? That doesn't always happen, " Vicki stated. _Hell no I'm not ready for that_, Vicki thought to herself. This was her baby too, she was only sixteen!

"They are in love. It's obvious to everyone but them," Ward answered.

"In love? Since when?" Kate's turn.

"Since..I don't know.." Ward shrugged, "forever I guess. What difference does it make? He's my best friend, he's like my brother. Please, turn him" Ware pleaded.

Vicki was shaking her head no, she wasn't comfortable with the whole intimacy thing.

"I don't know..can't you do it Henry?" Vicki asked.

"I can but it would be more difficult, it's harder for a male to male turn, and I don't know why, it just is," Henry added knowing Vicki would start to question him again.

"Please, Vicki, please let her. He's my son, he's my baby, I...can't..I can't lose him," Kate started to cry again.

Vicki sighed, looked at Abbie and back to Kate.

"She's my baby too," Vicki said quietly as she continued to stare at Abbie. Her daughter, very troubled here of late, had M.J's head still cradled in her lap, her hand brushing his hair away from his closed eyes while she talked softly to him.

"I'm sorry..I tried..I'm so sorry.." Abbie kept repeating. Vicki's heart tugged when Abbie stopped, looked at her and said, "Please mom, trust me..I'm more grown up than you think. I need my independence. I know I've made mistakes, but didn't you? How long did it take you to trust dad and finally give yourself to him? I do love him, very much and now..now I can't even tell him.." Abbie was looking at M.J. once more, tears running down both cheeks as they fell in drops onto his face.

"What the hell do we do?" Vicki asked Henry.

"Follow your heart Vicki," he answered softly.

"Damn.." Vicki muttered. She didn't think she could let Abbie go just yet. Her heart was trying to keep her daughter close as long as possible.

Would her heart make the right decision for all? Time would tell.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mike woke up to bright lights and a pounding headache.

"Damn! What the fuck happened?" Mike said as he covered his eyes. Kate stood up, her eyes red and swollen and her face in a grim smile.

"Thank God..thank God you're awake." she said kissing his forehead.

"What happened Kate? Where is everyone?" Mike looked around. He had tubes and wires attached to him, an IV dripped medication into his veins and he felt as though he'd been run over by a mack truck. Kate gave him the rundown and told him that everyone had gone home.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"At Vicki and Henry's," she told him.

"How are Abbie and M.J.?" Kate had left out a key component and knew she needed to tell him but how do you tell a father his first-born son has died?

Very carefully....


	23. Living Hell

Mike listened intently and didn't speak until Kate was finished.

"Mike? Are you okay?" Kate was sitting on his bed holding his hand in hers and unconsciously stroked his arm. He sat expressionless, unsure as to what to say.

"I...I..don't know," he answered honestly.

"I know, it's hard to take it but..what was I to do?" Kate was afraid Mike would be angry for making the decision on her own. M.J. was dead and it was a choice the group had to make without him.

"My son is dead? My son is dead.." Mike asked and stated the sentence together.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Kate told him as her eyes watered once more. Mike withdrew his hand from hers.

"I need some time alone, please," he told a very shocked Kate.

"What? But Mike I.." he cut her off.

"No, please leave..now.." he turned away from her to show her he wanted her to go. Dejectedly, Kate stood up and left. Tears rolled down silently, staining her already puffy and red face.

After Kate left, Mike reached for the button, called the nurse and asked her to let him go.

"Sir, you can't leave without doctor's orders," she said sternly.

"Let..me...have..my..clothes.." he gritted his teeth and pounded the bed.

"Sir, I will restrain you," the nurse warned. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Sensing he was getting nowhere fast, Mike put on his best smile and said, "You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," he shrugged.

"That's better, now you get some rest, " the nurse patted his arm before leaving the room.

As soon as she left, Mike pulled out his IV, took off the gown and dug in the closet for his clothes.

"Aha!" Mike cried out regretting it almost immediately. His head was still pounding he felt dizzy.

"Shit..I'd better slow down," he mumbled to himself as he dressed slowly. His clothes were dirty and bloody but he had to go, he had to see for himself.

How could they do this to him? Mike wondered as he dressed. He shoved his legs into his pants and he cringed as they were stiff with blood and dirt. The smell was almost overwhelming and coupled with his concussion, he felt as though he was going to be sick. His eyes misted with tears he refused to let fall. His son was...gone..dead and gone and he'd not been able to say goodbye. Could he forgive Vicki for her decision, for Kate for letting it happen? He didn't know but he would confront them all and demand answers.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kate left the hospital in a numbed haze. Her mind couldn't wrap around the events that had transpired coupled with Mike's apparent anger with her. She was so out of it, she walked right into the path of an oncoming car.

"Oh my..ma'am..ma'am.." the driver jumped out and began to yell.

"Help! Someone, help!" he bent down and saw that she was alive but bleeding. Kate moaned as she tried to open her eyes.

Her mind drifted into a darkness that seemed to be a living hell. M.J..where was M.J.? Mike..he was walking away, her kids hated her and her life seemed to be over.

She lost her will to live...


	24. Discoveries

Mike didn't see the commotion at the front of the hospital because he snuck out the back and headed straight to Vicki's. Kate was taken into the emergency room and assessed.

"Does she have identification?" one doctor asked. The nurse pulled out her driver's license and recognized her.

"Hey," the nurse tapped the photo, "her husband is upstairs on the second floor with a concussion. I'll go tell him, what do I tell him?"

"Nothing yet, just that's she in stable condition," the doctor said.

"Let's hope she stays that way," he added softly noting her vitals were wavering.

The doctor was puzzled. Her injuries were mostly cuts and abrasions, non life-threatening. She should be coming to and responding better.

"Put her in ICU for now, I want a close eye kept on her," he ordered. As Kate was being wheeled out, the nurse came barreling into the exam room completely out of breath.

"Doctor," she huffed out,"he's gone," she said between breaths.

"Who?"

"Her husband, he left, pulled his IV out..and just left," she said throwing her hands up.

"Call someone, find out who is on his contact card and call them," he told the nurse. She nodded and left. Within moments, she was dialing someone named Victoria Fitzroy.

"Yes, this is she," Vicki shrugged and made a face at Henry," oh he did did he? Hmmm..well, no he's not here..what? " Vicki frowned, "Is she okay? Alright, we'll find him..thanks so much." Vicki knew Henry had heard the converstion. They called Abbie and Ward downstairs and filled them in.

"Can you watch the younger kids? We've got to find Mike," Vicki said.

"Sure mom, don't worry. We've been through worse," Ward smiled. Abbie smiled too and nodded.

"Yes, just go get Uncle Mike," Abbie told them.

As Henry opened to the door for Vicki, there stood Mike ready to knock. His hand was mid-strike and he almost made contact with Vicki's face. Mike was sweating, pale and looked like hell.

"You didn't sense him?" Vicki turned to Henry as she helped Mike in.

"No..he smells like.." Henry sniffed, "medicine." Henry still hated hospitals and he'd been so focused on the information Vicki had given him, he hadn't noticed Mike's heartbeat either.

"Uncle Mike! Daddy!" multiple voices rang out as Mike was rushed.

"Careful," Vicki warned. Mike hugged everyone then turned to Vicki and Henry.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Henry waited for Vicki to answer.

"Yes, it is, it was my choice Mike. I'm sorry if you don't agree," Vicki said. Henry asked Ward to take the younger children outside and called Abbie downstairs.

"Abbie.." Henry nodded toward her. Abbie left for a bit while Henry and Vicki led Mike to Henry's office.

"Mike look, I.." Vicki started.

"No..not this time Vic. This is MY family you fucked with this time, this time he was my son......" Mike was becoming enraged but with his head pounding, he couldn't get as angry. Past tense, was..Mike thought to himself.

"Mike, that's my wife you're talking to," Henry growled.

"Henry, I can handle this," Vicki reminded him.

Mike took step toward Vicki but stopped when something caught his eye.

"M.J.?" Mike asked, his face draining of color.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital. Mom said you'd be for another day or so, are you okay?" M.J. stood before Mike looking vibrant and handsome and his face showed his look of shock. He knew that Abbie had turned him but he never expected M.J. to look so alive and vibrant. Although M.J. was in effect 'dead' but here he stood, looking very much alive.

"I..I.." Mike stuttered.

"What dad? What is it? Maybe you should sit down." M.J. had been holding Abbie's hand but let go long enough to help Mike sit on the small couch in Henry's office.

"M.J..you look.." Mike touched his son's face. The last time he saw him his face had looked as if it were ripped apart by a shredder when they first entered the tomb. It had taken all he had to hold back and not rush over to save him.

"Great huh..thanks to Abbie," M.J. took her hand again and this time, kissed it softly. Mike stared between the two of them in amazement.

"And dad, I'm still your son, I'm just different," M.J. told him. Mike's face paled as he realized he had used past-tense when talking about him earlier and M.J. had overheard him. He softened somewhat when he realized he had not lost M.J. after all. The vampire thing, that was something Mike was trying to process.

"This is something.." Mike noted.

"What?" Vicki asked with a tilt of her head.

"Our kids, hooking up." Mike shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah well, I wasn't really pleased but...Mike I know you don't want M.J. to be a vampire but you didn't want him dead did you? Kate was beside herself, Abbie was distraught, hell we all were Mike." Vicki explained.

"Technically, he IS dead Vic," Mike corrected her.

"But he's here Mike, he's not in the ground," she corrected him. Mike continued to stare at M.J., his son, the vampire newborn. Abbie, his..mate..he supposed, was at his side. M.J. suddenly looked so mature, so much more grown up and he did look great, that couldn't be denied.

"Mike, I'm sorry. It's not like we had alot of options," Vicki apologized again.

"It's okay, it's just..."

"Shocking? Do you think it was an easy decision for me? They left it up to me, by myself, that was not fun," Vicki told him. Mike leaned back, sighed and closed his eyes to shield them from the painful light. He realized at that point leaving might not have been such good idea.

"l think I need to go back but before I do," he opened his eyes, "M.J., how do you feel about Abbie?"

"I love her dad, I have for a long time. I.."he looked at Abbie, "we almost lost everything and she would have never known. I won't let that happen ever again. I know we're young in years but you all know that we've aged different than other kids our age, we are way older in our minds and it's hard to deal with that on a daily basis." Mike couldn't deny that and Vicki didn't want to think about it. Henry was crushed when he realized that Vicki was going to let Abbie turn M.J. He wanted M.J. to survive but he wasn't ready for his little girl to grow up that fast either.

"This is alot to take in and I'm going to need time to process, but..." Mike hesitated before continuing, "I guess I do owe you thanks for..saving his life as it were. I'm, uh..well this whole vampire thing..I'm okay with it..I think, it's just...just give me time okay? I don't mean to seem ungrateful it's just different." Mike tried a weak smile but somehow, it seemed strained. Vicki did understand, completely. Henry was unsure if he felt Mike was being grateful or judgemental. Abbie was finally content and M.J. was still adjusting to his new life or death, whichever the case might be.

It was then that Vicki decided to tell them about Kate. Mike nearly fainted, M.J. lost control momentarily and freaked the hell out of Mike by vamping out but thankfully, Abbie showed how mature and in control she was by getting M.J. under control.

"I have to ask, has this union been...??" Mike pointed between them.

"Cosummated? No, not yet. M.J. is still learning and as you can see, he's got a long way to go. They may never get to that point," Vicki offered. Abbie rolled her eyes at her mother's obvious innuendo that she was less than thrilled with Abbie's growing sexual attraction to M.J.

"Mother, you know we love each other. I'm so sure you were very virginal at my age even. " Vicki's face flushed as she realized Mike and Henry snickered. Abbie continued,"Please..stop already!" Abbie pulled M.J. out as they readied to take Mike back to the hospital. Vicki felt bad for Mike at having to take so much in at once. She sighed, closed her eyes and when she opened them, she realized Henry was staring at her longingly.

"Vicki," Henry stopped her when they were alone.

"Yes?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, parting her lips with his hot, wet and very talented tongue. Vicki wrapped herself around him and ground into him, feeling his hard length agains her jeans. Her desire was strong too for it had been too many days.

"I miss you and I'm proud of you," Henry told her as he pulled away before they reached the point of no return.

"Proud of me? Why?"

"Because you saved M.J. I'm not sure I could have made that decision, I was thinking so much of Abbie growing up too fast.." Henry trailed off.

"I couldn't do that to Mike and Kate, Henry. I knew Abbie loved him and I suspected he loved her."

"You did." She nodded.

"Yes, when she first started having...issues.." Vicki sighed, "I followed her, okay?" Vicki saw the look of irritation on Henry's face upon her admission," Just twice and both times, the way she looked at him..." she paused as she remembered the way Abbie looked at M.J. knowing it was just how she looked at Henry, "I was so upset at first but then, I realized, she knows what she wants and she's going for it. There's no greater thing than true, unconditional love is there?" This, Henry discovered, was one of the reasons Vicki had tried to keep a grip on Abbie, to keep her from growing up and she felt away from her.

Henry shook his head no then said, "Wait..there is ONE thing," he smiled wickedly and ground back into her.

Vicki groaned, "Oh yes..that..tonight..we've got to make up for lost time.."


	25. Tease Away

The adults made it to hospital with Mike feeling somewhat ill upon arrival. The tried to convince him to get checked out but he refused, at first.

"I WANT to see my WIFE!" Mike yelled then collapsed. Henry and M.J. caught him just before he hit the floor. M.J. did well in controlling his beast but he was rather impatient as well. Begrudgingly, Mike agreed to sit in a wheelchair. Frankly, he was far too weak to argue at this point.

"Please, Kate Celluci, may we see her?" M.J. seemed so very grown up.

"Yes, she's upstairs..sir, you shouldn't have left.." the nurse eyed Mike. He snorted and agreed to let Vicki push him to see Kate. Mike kept the information to himself he was too weak to walk to the elevator, much less down a hallway to see her. They were all quiet in the elevator ride up. Vicki stole glances at Abbie and M.J. sighing loudly when she would see them cuddling or kissing lightly. She could sense their desire in the cramped space. Henry smiled at Vicki's aggrivation, her baby was growing up and she was having a hard time.

"I want to know what happened, all of the details," Mike suddenly broke Vicki's train of thought when he spoke.

"What details?" Abbie asked with apprehension.

"ALL of it," Mike said.

Abbie muttered something unitelligble but the others said nothing. Vicki agreed, reluctantly, that after seeing Kate she would tell Mike everything. M.J. and Abbie both gasped upon entering Kate's room. Mike let Henry and Vicki assist him to her bed.

"Kate? It's me, I'm sorry..please wake up," Vicki's heart ached to see the tears in Mike's eyes as he tenderly took Kate's hand, kissed it and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She looked like she was asleep instead of comatose.

"Why aren't there any wires if she's in a coma?" M.J. observed.

Abbie answered, "Because she's not, she's lost her will to live. She thinks Uncle Mike hates her," Abbie shot a look at Mike. Mike felt terribly guilty when the flood of memory washed over him. He explained his reaction to the group. Four solemn faces stared at him, expressionless but angry underneath.

"What? How the hell did I know she meant undead, I mean...I guess I suspected but..aw hell..I'm sorry okay, I'm really, really..." his voice wavered.

"It's okay dad, we understand," M.J. said softly. He took the other side of the bed beside his mother and took her free hand.

"Can you talk to her Abbie?" M.J. asked.

"I'll try," Abbie closed her eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, she was hearing Kate's thoughts, feeling her pain and communicating with her. Abbie opened her eyes with a start.

"She knows we're here, she said she's tired just to let her rest and give her time, she'll be okay," Abbie was sweating and panting. Mike mouthed a thank you and leaned in to kiss Kate on the cheek. Her moaning told him that Abbie was right, Kate did know they were there. Vicki, Henry, M.J. and Abbie left Mike at the hospital with Kate. The nurses told Mike he could stay as long as he was readmitted. Mike was esctatic they let him stay in the same room with Kate. Before they left, however, they told Mike everything he missed.

"...so when it came time to decide what to do, they left if up to me. BY..MY..SELF..I might add, "Vicki emphasized, "and although I was less than thrilled with the eventual outcome with Abbie, " Vicki sighed and looked Mike in the eyes, "I knew that you would do the same for me Mike. I couldn't bear to see M.J. die either." M.J. smiled, good to know he was on Vicki's good side he thought to himself.

Mike swallowed a lump in his throat as he realized that once again, Vicki put someone else's happiness above her own. Vicki would never admit that of course but she did and he would be eternally grateful.

"What about the baby?" Mike suddenly remembered.

"Fine, as far as we know, " Vicki answered, "they checked me out too when all was said and done. Henry and Ward stayed behind to burn the tomb. Maybe that will close the portal he created for good. Time will tell." Mike once again thanked them and was finally alone with Kate. He drifted in and out of sleep as he sat beside her bed. He wanted to be there if..no when..she woke up.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

After getting the children settled, M.J. headed out back to Gwen's cottage. Vicki and Henry told Abbie he could live with Gwen but rules were to be followed. Abbie had huffed at first then realized she really wasn't ready for that type of relationship just yet, her body was, but her mind wasn't.

"Besides, we are just beginning mom, give me some credit would you?" Vicki smiled when her daughter told her that as she thought how very much like Vicki she was. Vicki kissed all of the children goodnight while Henry prepared them for bed. She was exhausted and took a hot bath while waiting for Henry. After the water cooled, Vicki got out, threw a soft robe on and laid on their big bed. She was soon fast asleep. Between the events of the past few days and her pregnancy, which had been confirmed with a sonogram at the hospital, she was so sleepy she didn't remember her head hitting the pillow. Feeling her body begin to stir with passion, she thought she was dreaming until she opened her eyes to find Henry naked beside her and smiling down on her sleeping face. She stretched, yawned and felt Henry's mouth cover hers in a probing kiss. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a tight embrace. His hands wandered to her robe and his fingers slipped inside to push it away. The silky material slid easily, revealing her nude body underneath.

"Ready I see," Henry growled upon seeing her nakedness. Rather than answer, a groan escaped her full, parted lips as his mouth quickly found her pebbled nub. It had truly been far too many days since they made love and Vicki's body cried out for ravishing, the kind that only Henry could administer. Her body quivered under his touch. Her hands roamed his rock hard chest and worked their way down to his hard manhood. Taking it in her hands, she squeezed and pulled letting him know she wanted him in the worst way.

"Patience my love," he whispered in her ear as he kissed below it, down her neck and nipped it slightly. Vicki cried out bucking into him as she urged him forward.

"Patience is not my thing," she hoarsed out. Henry smiled and knew that was always to his advantage. Getting her in the mood was Henry's favorite thing and Vicki benefited from that. His lips were once again on hers as he pressed his body into her, teasing her opening with his tip.

"Stop teasing," she whispered.

"I'm a tease, you know that," he grunted as he bumped her again. Vicki's strength allowed her to take over but she decided that tonight, she needed some nice, long and romantic Henry lovin'.

Vicki smiled and said, "Tease away..."


	26. Gently, Slowly

Henry decided to take the first round slowly and gently. His kisses softened and his hands feathered her body, relishing in her soft curves. His hand rested on her stomach and Vicki smiled because Henry always did that when she was pregnant.

"Henry?" Vicki said with a slight frown.

"Yes?" he kissed her frown trying to relax her.

"With so much going on, we've not discussed this pregnancy.." Vicki told him. Her hands wandered down his back, cupped his firm ass and squeezed. Groaning, she sighed and shuddered.

"What's to discuss?" More kisses, soft touching, fingers slipping inside her hot core and so much more. Suckin in a ragged breath, she groaned and twisted. His fingers stretched her tightness out and found her inner spot, rubbing and pumping it just right.

"I'm...not...sure..we..can..talk...later.." Vicki barely managed out. Henry's mouth found her breast and took it over with skills only he possessed. He kissed around her tweaked nipple and using his tongue he laved it, making small circles until his hot mouth encompassed her nipple completely. He pulled, sucked and flicked while his fingers were still encased inside her wet sheath. His thumb found her pulsing nub and began to twirl. Vicki bucked and grunted as she pushed toward him. Henry's hard length pressed at her leg driving her more toward the edge of madness. The passion between them was building as a fire lit within their bodies.

"Henry.." his name fell from her lips. Vicki decided it was time to take over. Placing both hands on his chest, she pushed him up and over. He landed with a light thud on his back. Vicki's eyes were on fire, her heart raced and she dripped with desire for him. Straddling him, she bent to kiss him fervently on the mouth. Her full lips kissed along his jawline and down his neck. She nipped and pulled his skin. He growled his pleasure and gripped the sheets in both hands as his willing body arched into Vicki. Finding her way to his sculpted chest, her hands roamed below and took him in one hand. She pulled and stroked him firmly and lightly, alternating between the two. Vicki's manuevering elicited gutteral sounds from deep within Henry's being followed by a loud sigh, shuddering and jerking.

"Who's teasing now?" Henry asked through heavy-lidded eyes. Vicki continued her path until her lips found his tip. Henry hissed when they met that very sensitive and engorged tip. After just a few strokes, Vicki stopped and straddled him again but this time, she slid down onto him. Her tight walls gripped him as she stretched to accomodate him. Her hands balanced on his chest while her nails dug into him and brought a small amount of blood. Grabbing her hips, he speared her and grunted as he felt her take him completely. As she wrapped her feet under his thighs, she began to rock gently at first then more vigorously. Henry's eyes rolled back in his head as her movements hit all the right spots. Vicki's breathing quickened as Henry hit all the right spots. Within moments, they were sweating and nearing the end of their journey. A few thrusts later, they came together in an explosive climax that rocked them both. Vicki screamed, Henry growled and they both shuddered and spasmed. The intensity of it was almost too much for them. Vicki collapsed on top of Henry as they tried to catch their breath.

"That..was..." Vicki attempted vocal skills.

"Fantastic, wonderful, orgasmic?" Henry offered with a sly grin. Lifting her head from his chest, she took his face in her hands, kissed him deeply and moaned as she tangled their tongues together. Feeling Henry twitch inside of her was enough to make her jerk and spasm again. Henry's hands cupped her ass and kneaded it as he rubbed insided of her to taunt her again.

"Again? Already?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm ready if you are," as if his answer was even needed.

"Yes but, we do need to talk about so many things," she sighed. Henry rolled her over on her back causing him to withdraw from her. She hissed her displeasure. She wasn't ready for that but she knew things would be better the second time around.

"Like what?" he asked as he leaned up on one elbow to get a better view. Vicki's hands ran along his chest and arms while his hand rested on her hip and stomach, rubbing gently back and forth.

"The baby, Abbie and M.J., just...all of it Henry."

"You're right, my love." he kissed her forehead. He took her to the shower and decided they would clean up and talk at the same time.

"Multitasking at it's best," Vicki mumbled as he washed her hair. They decided that things between M.J. and Abbie would be forced to go slowly. Henry told Vicki not to worry about the baby, her age, what people would think or whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Besides, you're still young, remember?" He teased.

"Yeah, yeah..but there are so many years between this one and Matt, that's a lot dontcha think? I mean, I am a little out of practice, there's so much we do with the older kids.." Henry shushed her with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Things will be fine, I'm right here, you're stuck with me," Henry told her. His eyes were serious, his brow crinkled a little and his mouth set to show her he meant what he said.

"Yeah..I guess," Vicki said with joking sarcasm. They both laughed, kissed again and Vicki laid her head on Henry's chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she sighed at the comfort level he gave her. There was so much going on in her life but right now, in this moment, none of it really mattered.

"Ready for round two?" she suddenly asked. Looking down and back up she said, "Never mind..I see the answer..."


	27. Just Smut

After showering, Henry decided another round was just what they needed. Taking her in his arms, he carried her to the bed, his erection hitting her back on the way to the bed. Vicki's hand rested on his cheek, her arm draped his neck and her hand toyed with his wet curls. He lay her on the bed and pushed her back. His kisses were urgent, wet and hot. His lips and tongue worked magic on her skin. The electricity that ran through her body with each thing he did set Vicki on fire. She groaned, moaned and writhed underneath him. A hand found her full breast and rolled it in his hand. His thumb rubbed across her nipple pebbling the already hardened nub. Goosebumps roared to the surface of Vicki's breast not because of being cold but because her body was aching for more, anticipating what he was about to do to her. His mouth made it's way to the neglected breast. Covering it with his mouth and nearly devouring her, Vicki gasped as her body tingled and shivered. Henry moaned too, his need was as great as hers but it was his turn to pleasure her. Still laving her nipple, his hand slipped to her hot core and teased the opening. She bucked, urged him on and growled when he held back. Henry's lips curled into a smile knowing he would make her wait worth it and then some. Vicki was ready to explode with each touch but Henry pulled her away from the edge time and again. He kissed he way down to her stomach, then lower to between her legs but held off touching her sensitive areas. Vicki gripped her pillows and the sheets alternately while arching into him. He tickled the insides of her thighs with his kisses eliciting giggles and moaning from Vicki' s parted lips. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Henry's hot tongue darted into her center sending little spasms throughout Vicki's body. She shuddered, grunted and groaned and cried out "yes, yes..oh my God.." many times. Henry's vampiric speed sent her into overdrive. He brought her close, then stopped to dart in and out of her hot core a few times with his hard tongue finally going back to her sensitive nub as he rolled and flicked her over and over.

"Henry..don't..stop..this..time.." Vicki hoarsed out. He honored her request and didn't let up when he began is manipulation of her magic spot. He sucked and rolled with a frantic pace. Slipping his fingers in her wet, hot walls, he found just the right spot inside too and between what he did up top and inside, Vicki's orgamsic pleasure was increased tenfold. She bucked wildly, spasmed multiple times and nearly lost consciouness when she completed. Henry swiftly lifted her, turned her over and speared her from behind. Vicki growled and met his rhythm as their bodies slapped in perfect beat, sweat rolling between them. Henry held her by her hips as he pounded her. Nearing completion, he bent to pierce her shoulder and feed. Vicki's body racked again with please and Henry spilled himself with force into her as her walls clamped down on his hardness. He bucked, spasmed and jerked while crying out Vicki's name.

Panting, Henry kissed her neck and pulled them down to lie together for awhile.

"I love you Vicki," Henry told her in her ear softly. Vicki nodded, said mmmm and closed her eyes. She opened them to find Henry staring at her and smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"You are beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah..that's the big O's talking," she teased thinking how damn sexy he was.

They slept well that night and decided they would rest for the next few days, Vicki would go to her doctor and they would set about the task of the newborn vampire that would undoubtedly become their son-in-law one day.

Things were never dull in the Fiztroy household for long.


	28. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Things progessed well for everyone over the next few months. Vicki had to adjust to the thought of more diaper changes but realized quickly that being pregnant was always a blessing and God has his reasons. She also knew having her older children would be of great help. Much to her shock and London and Matt's joy she was indeed having twins, yet again. When they found out it was a another set of boy and girl twins, that made the littlest Fitzroy's very happy. Abbie and M.J. took things slowly, very slowly. Abbie showed M.J. how to 'hunt' in the event it was an emergency and she taught him how to control his beast. Because she had turned him, they were in love and young, their connection was strong. Their desire for each grew with each passing day. Kate recovered as did Mike and they too had to adjust to the new life around them.

Mike was still less than thrilled about M.J.'s new condition but was eternally grateful for what Vicki had done. A new generation was born with M.J.'s turning and Vicki's twins soon to arrive. Mike knew he had to change with the times and slowly, he came around. On one particular day, shortly before the twins were born, Mike stopped by Vicki's office with lunch. Her pregnancy had been much smoother than the others, she hadn't been sick and she'd gained little weight.

"Hey Vic, up for some burgers and great conversation?" Mike smiled upon dropping the greasy bag on her desk.

"Who with?" Vicki teased.

Cocking his head, Mike responded with, "Har-dee-har-har."

"Listen, I've been thinking.." Mike started as he opened the bag.

"Oh..don't hurt yourself Mike," Vicki was on a roll. Mike rolled his eyes and laughed, she's pregnant, she's pregnant..kept playing in his head although he knew that had nothing to do with her smart ass remarks, that was all Vicki.

"Why don't you let Abbie and M.J. stay with us for awhile, with the babies coming you could use the break," Vicki froze with her burger midway to her mouth.

"Have you lost your damn mind Mike?!" Vicki dropped her burger and slapped her desk with both hands.

"Vic..I.." he tried to calm her.

"You what? Thought you could take my daughter away? Hell no!" Vicki jumped up at point as did Mike.

"Well this has to be record time," Mike yelled. Their fights usually didn't start for at least ten minutes.

"Whatever." Vicki sat back down.

"AND..might I add that I technically lost my SON first?" Mike reminded her.

"You were going to lose him to death Mike, there wasn't really an option." Vicki reminded him. Mike acknowledged she was right and flopped back down.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I was just trying to help, Kate and I thought it would help." Vicki rubbed her temples and realized she'd over reacted.

"Yeah, I know but I'm not ready, Mike. You do understand don't you?"

He nodded, he did indeed understand. He'd been forced into letting M.J. go, she had a choice. Mike chuckled and shook his head.

"What? What's so funny?" Vicki eyed him with suspicion.

"Nothing it's just.." he paused, "it's just that I chased you for so long, I wanted you for so long and then when you chose Henry, when you started this happy life and I found Kate, I thought, well, our paths weren't meant to be but..." Mike had a far off look in his eyes as if he were staring past Vicki and at something unseen.

"But what?" Vicki finally asked after a long pause.

"But..here we are on the same path really. Our kids are together, who would have ever thought?" he shrugged. Vicki chewed thoughtfully and did find it was somewhat ironic but comforting too. She'd never wanted Mike completely out of her life but always wondered how they'd remained best friends while she loved someone else and he did the same. Mike was truly her best friend, she could tell him anything and although they fought like crazy, they loved each other in a deep friendship that was unheard of.

"How's this, they can stay with you some..but promise me..watch them closely," she emphasized 'closely' with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, why are you so worried?" Vicki frowned and said, "You really have to ask Mike? Do you recall our love life?"

"Oh..yeah..I will then..much more than you think," he agreed with a hearty nod. The rest of their coversation was pleasant and as Vicki took the last bite she could swallow, she suddenly knew that things were about to change..her water broke.

"Uh..Mike.." she looked at the puddle forming under her chair.

"Aw hell.." Mike pulled his phone out and dialed Henry first. Henry asked him to take her to the hospital, all the kids were rounded up and within a few hours, they welcomed Jenna Ann and Hunter Kieron. Both were beautiful, of course, with white blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Jenna was alert and vocal, Hunter was alert but quiet. Abbie and M.J. had matured and fallen deeply in love. As Vicki's family gathered in her room to congratulate her and Henry, she gave thanks for what she had. Her children, all so beautiful and blessed, her husband..damn sexy and romantic, her parents, her brother and sister, her sister and her family were all here. She was a lucky woman and would never forget that. She never thought in a million years her life would turn out like this. She was still hard, she was still stubborn but she could open up a bit more, not as much as her mother would like but still..she was doing better.

But as with all things in Vicki's life, you never know what will come their way!


End file.
